Stargate: Guardians
by UH-60 NIGHTSTALKER
Summary: Takes place after the events of "Antarctica". When a new threat arises, the Sailor Senshi soon find themselves teaming up with another group of heroes who also have a history of saving the world.
1. Chapter 1

_**~Blue Police Box fades in and door opens~**_

_~Me: Thanks for the lift. All right, where was I? Oh yea! _

_**A/N: **Wow, it's been a while since I have been in this section of the fanfiction universe. But I am back and I decided to try my had at another crossover involving two of my favorite franchises. This is not going to be easy for me so please be kind. _

_Standard disclaimer: Sailor Moon and StarGate SG-1 belong to their respective owners and not me so do not sue me, I AM STILL BROKE!_

_Now without further ado... my next story..._

_**{ { { { } } } } { { { { } } } } { { { { } } } } { { { { } } } } **_

_**{ Prologue: End and Begining...}**_

"My princess! Hurry!" a firm yet panicked called out over the chorus of explosions and screams which could be heard through the walls, as her royal majesty _Princess Kakyuu _made her way down one of the many hallways of the of the Kinmoku Royal Palace.

It was as if a horrible dream had come into reality, the attack had come sudden and swift, as the great evil and her minions swept across her kingdom. Striking down anyone and anything which stood in their way, showing absolutely no mercy to anyone who were unfortunate enough to be caught in their onslaught. No one was spared from the brutality of these demons as men, women, old and young alike, were struck down with a vicious fury the likes no one could have ever imagined.

Kakyuu could remember when she was just a child, hearing stories about a legendary Senshi who went mad with power , destroying entire planets and harvesting the star seeds from the doomed population. But for a long time that was what the princess thought they were, just stories to frighten little children. Now all that was left of her family's once proud kingdom was the capital city which she had called home all her life and much like the rest of her planet, it burned uncontrollably. As what was left of her kingdom's army tried in vain to defend it and those who sought shelter behind its walls.

It was very clear to see that the Planet Kinmoku and its people were doomed to extiction with no hope of salvation. A strong sense of guilt began to take hold of Kakyuu as she made her way down to the lower levels of the palace, the screams and explosion growing fainter as the walls grew thicker. A lot of people... HER people were dying, many of had fled to the capital in hopes that they would be safe from the great evil which had destroyed their homes and lives. Now many of them would die alone and afraid, while their princess would flee and left them behind.

"We're almost there!" one of her escorting guardians cried out just as the group mad it to the final level of the palace, where a pair of imposing doors stood in front of them. The type of doors in which one would use to discourage would be trespassers.

"Princess... do you have the key your father left you?" the leader of the group asked Kakyuu, her blue eyes showing both loyalty and concern.

"Right here." the Princess said quietly, as she took out the key and handed it over to her friend. With a deep breath, the guardian senshi proceeded to unlock the doors before them and when she did, said doors opened up to reveal a rather large ring which stood in the center of the room with a ramp leading up to the center of it.

"Come one, there isn't much time!" the woman with violet eyes said quickly, as she moved over to a small control panel and began to manipulate the controls. "I hope I remember what the King told me."

"I want to stay." Kakyuu said firmly, as she looked at her three surviving guardians. "This is not right!"

"My princess, it was your father's wish that you remain safe." the leader of the group replied. "You hold the key to saving our people and even the Galaxy. We must get you to safety."

"Fighter is right." the third member of her guardian team replied. "You have to go and find this... _Tai'reen _your father spoke of."

"But..."

Suddenly there was a loud roar as what looked like a pillar of liquid suddenly exploded out of the ring, before it imploded on itself and was replaced with a shimmering wall of light . "There, the Sha'pi has been activated. Princess, you must hurry!"

Another loud explosion rocked the palace, the evil was close. Kakyuu just looked at her three guardians with a sad expression on her face before she said, "My friends... I want to thank all of you for what you have done for me and I hope that one day we shall meet again."

"We will, princess." Sailor Star Fighter replied, as she and her surviving senshi assembled around their beloved leader.

"Goodbye my friends." Kakyuu said one last time with a slight sob, before she walked into the wall of light and disappeared into it. Just as another violent explosion rocked the palace.

_**{ { { { } } } } { { { { } } } } { { { { } } } } { { { { } } } } **_

_**A/N: **There you go, what you think. Anyway I want to point out that I will be working on this and another project so do not expect updates as often as you like. As always please leave a review and tell me what you think._

_Until next time, Nightstalker signing off... _


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **__It's me again and after an unexpected hiatus, I am back with my next installment to my Sailor Moon/Stargate fic. Not I will admit that this chapter is not as long as I would hope it to be, but it could not be helped . _

_So without further ado... here's the first (real)chapter..._

_**[ Welcome to the SGC... ]**_

Located deep within the continental United State, in an mountainous area simply known as Colorado, was a massive military complex which was built into the local landscape. Now this military facility was not exactly a "secret base", as the Cheyenne Mountain facility was famous for housing the _North American Aerospace Defense Command_, or _NORAD _short. It was from this base which was jointly operated by America and Canada, the airspace of both countries were monitored twenty-four hours a day, against any would be threats.

But what most people did not know, was that Cheyenne Mountain also housed one of the government's biggest secret. One so big that if news of this program were to get out, it could prove to be catastrophic to not only for America, but for every single major superpower who had joined them in this project and the population at large.

For located many levels below Cheyenne, was a division of the United States Air Force simply known as _Star Gate Command_ and they were tasked with dealing with all maters pertaining to things off world. Such as launching missions off world to gather new and advanced technology, as well as detecting potential threats to the planet but of course none of this would have been possible without an device which was far more fantastic than anything ever developed by man within the last century. As a matter a fact, those who helped in its construction were not even human.

Though it was known by many names, the SGC simply called it the Star Gate. An "alien" device which was capable of connecting itself with similar devices which were located on other planets around the galaxy. It was from this Stargate which as located deep beneath a mountain, that humanity had embarked in its greatest endeavor to date and for the last ten years, they had been able not only gainning a better understanding of the universe, but create many new allies who were willing to share what they knew with a group of humans who they called the _Tau'ri. _Humans who had not only stood up against some of the greatest evils within the Galaxy, but defeated them as well.

You see ever since the SGC was formed they had been fighting against the _Goa'uld, _a parasitic yet sentient species who over a period of time, gained control of large sections of the galaxy. Enslaving entire civilizations, being worshiped as gods, while exterminating anyone who stood against them. The Tau'ri on the other hand were the exception and soon became a major thorn in the side of the Goa'uld and especially the System lords. Who were now trying to maintain control of what little power they had left.

With the Goa'uld no longer an immediate threat and the focus now turning to helping the Jaffa form a new and strong government, many in Star Gate Command hoped that after all that had happen, they could now get some down time.

Making his way through one of the many corridors of the bunker, recently promoted _Brigadier General Jack O'Neil _could not help but to feel a mixture of accomplishment and uncertainty. Ever since becoming the commander of the SGC after the final battle with Anubis, the Air Force General still could not believe that he was now in command of the very same program he once walked away from years earlier.

It was an overwhelming feeling to say the very least, O'Neil had lead men into battle before both on Earth and across the galaxy, but this now made all of those commands look trivial. For now he was not the leader of a small group, but an entire division of the Air Force.

"General!" a familiar voice called out, just as he was about to enter his new office.

"You know Daniel, I really don't like being called that. Not yet anyway." the general replied, as he turned to greet his "former" team mate and friend.

"Ah yes, sorry about that." the archaeologist replied. "Still not use to being called general."

"If it makes you feel any better, you can still call me sir."

"Stop being an ass, Jack" Daniel replied, knowing he could still get away with making such comments to his friend. "Anyway I just wanted to see you before I left."

"Oh well I hope you enjoy your trip to Antarctica." O'Neil replied. "But with you gone, the base will be rather quiet."

"Well I'm sure Sam and Teal'c will be back before you know it." the archaeologist replied. Major Carter or "Sam" was currently at Area-51, giving technical support for the development of the new BC-304 /Daedalus-class battle cruiser. Teal'c on the other hand was currently off world visiting his friend Bra'tac, helping him to rally the Jaffa to form a new government which was free from the influence of the system lords. Now with Daniel leaving for a month long assignment to excavate the Ancient out post in Antarctica, it would leave the newly appointed general to oversee the operations of the bunker all alone. As well as fight off IOA suits who have been trying to cut the program's budget.

"Well I hope Teal'c gets back soon, I think he enjoys scaring those-"

"Unscheduled off world activation!" a voice suddenly announced over the base's PA system, just as alarms began to blare and interrupted O'Neil mid sentence. Without a second thought, the two men rushed down the corridor and within a matter of minutes, they had entered the Stargate Operations room to see personnel trying frantically to close the Stargate Iris."

"Walter, what's going on?" O'Neil asked the technician,

"We don't know!" the airman replied, "Something is overriding the system! We can't close the iris!"

"Security team to the Gate Room! Possible hostiles inbound!" the General said over the speaker system. Almost immediately, dozens upon dozens of heavily armed soldiers flooded into the room and aimed their weapons directly at the Stargate. Just as the alien device finished dialing and the portal exploded out before it stabilized. For long seconds those both in the Gate room and the operations room waited to see just who or what was coming through. Were the system lords finally making a move against them after so many months? Did they find a way to circumvent the Gate's systems and prevent the SGC from closing the iris?

What ever the case may have been, who ever it was coming through, would certainly be greeted with force if they were indeed hostile. But what happened next caught everyone by surprise, for just moments after the event horizon stabilized, a beautiful young woman crimson colored hair and wearing rather ornate attire came through the gate.

This young woman had a rater dazed confused look on her face as she cautiously looked around the gate room. Seemingly not even noticing the fifty heavily armed men who themselves were confused by the sudden appearance and her confused looked.

Then just as the portal closed and the gate deactivated, the young woman suddenly collapsed and tumbled hard down the ramp.

"Medical team to the Gate room!" Walter exclaimed into the microphone, as Daniel grabbed a near by first aid kit and ran out the door.

"What the hell just happened?" O'Neil muttered, as he looked at the medical team and Daniel lift the strange visitor off the concrete floor and onto a stretcher. "Something tells me I'm gonna be missing the Simpsons tonight."

"My Queen, we have harvested the population of its star seed, the planet no longer harbors life." a woman with mouse like features informed her master, as she and a small group stood upon what had once been the Kinmoku Royal Palace.

It was just days before that this group lead by their master, descended on this world like a plague and began to steal the star seeds of the population. Their numbers may have been small, but their power was beyond anything anyone, could have imagine. Within a matter of days, the once vibrant and lush planet was reduced to nothing more than a scorched and lifeless rock which orbited the sun. Kinmoku had become just another world to fall prey to the demon of the universe and her minions and it certainly would not be the last. Not if they could help it anyway.

"Were you able to locate princess and her remaining guardians?" the leader of this genocidal group, a figure who was hidden in the shadows, asked her underling.

"I am afraid that was my fault." another figure spoke up, the amber light from the surrounding fires revealing that she was female and that her attire resembled that of a butterfly. "The Princess and her Guardians had fled deep into palace. They disappeared before I could get to th-"

A golden beam of energy suddenly lanced out and struck the butterfly woman in the gut, sending her flying into one of the few remaining walls hard. "This is not the first time you have failed me, Papillon." the shadowy figure stated in a neutral tone. "And I have no place for failures among my ranks."

"Pl... Please my queen." the woman pleaded as she picked her self up from the rubble. "I... I promise I will not fail you again!"

"Oh indeed... you most certainly will not fail me again." and with that statement, the demon blasted Papillon one last time and shattered the golden bracelets which she had on.

"No! Please!" the now doomed Papillon begged again, as he body began to fade away into nothingness. "Please... I BEG YOU! Please..."

"Let that serve as a warning to all of you." the demon stated as Papillon faded away forever. Her tone both calm yet stern. "I have no patience for failures like her. If you fail me I will not hesitate to get rid of you.

Her remaining minions only nodded in reply, before they all transformed into pillars of energy and shot off into the night sky. Leaving the dead world of Kinmoku to burn as they headed off in search of the missing princess and her guardians. A small blue orb calling out to the once proud senshi of the Galaxy, a orb in which the inhabitants called... Earth.

_**A/N: **Okay not very long and in my defense, I have not seen StarGate: SG-1 or Sailor Moon Stars in a really long time and I will try to catch up on them as soon as I can. I hoped you enjoyed it and there is more to come, but first I am going to start the next chapter for my other project. Until then, Nightstalker out! _


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**__ Well I'm back with another chapter and I must say I am very happy with the positive response I got with my last chapter. Thank you all of you for your positive vibes! _

_Now I must warn you that with this fic, I will not be... how can I put this, I will not be focusing chapters on particular episodes from the Stars Season of the anime since I really don't think it would make any sense since we already know what happens in them. But eventually that will change once the SGC gets more and more involved. So bare with me okay?_

_No that is over with, on to the story..._

_**{ { { { } } } } { { { { } } } } { { { { } } } } { { { { } } } } **_

_**[ A Tale of Two Princesses... ]**_

It was a day like any other in the city of Tokyo, as a one Tsukino Usgai made her way to the home of one of her closet friends to conduct another study session. The last few weeks have been very hectic ever since the sixteen year old and her friends started the new school term and even though she was not what one would call a model student the young blond vowed to do better in school. She was the leader of the legendary Sailor Senshi after all, was destined to become the queen of Earth one day and Usagi knew that if she were to became an effective ruler, the young blond knew that she would have to start taking her education seriously.

Usagi had originally hoped that after the events with Nehelenia, she and her friends could at least get a chance to live normal lives and pursue their life goals. But just a few weeks ago faith decided to remind the future monarch that being a senshi meant being ready to defend the Earth from any and all threats which may come their way, weather they liked it or not. But it was also during that time which the senshi and especiallyUsagi got the shock of their lives, when another entity intervened revealed themselves and took the threat head on.

It was at that moment that her thoughts began to drift back to that icy plain in Antarctica and that pilot whose life she had helped saved. It had been just over a month since that faithful day and the event had left the young woman with many questions which were still left unanswered, a sentiment which was shared by all her friends. So far they only lead the senshi had was the roundel they saw on the crashed fighter which linked it to the United States Air Force, but that was all they knew. Both Luna and Artemis had tried to gain more information by attempting to hack the USAF computers, but they would be forced to abandon such attempts as their efforts would soon be discovered.

So for now all they knew was that the United Sates Air Force and by extension the U.S. government, had access to advanced technology which was obviously not of this world and from what she saw, the Americans more than ready for a fight with the invaders. But just how did they get said technology to begin with and more importantly, just how did they even know about that advanced "weapon" which was used to destroy the alien fleet in orbit?

"Usagi, are you alright?" a voice broke the blond out of her deep thought.

"Oh, Luna." Usagi replied, "I forgot you were with me."

"Something in troubling you?" the black cat asked her young protege. "Is it about Marmoru going to America this week?"

"No.. it's not that." Usagi replied, even though her mind had been on her boyfriend's departure later this week. Marmoru had been accepted into university in America and although Usagi understood why he had to go, she was still a apprehensive about him going for so long. "I'm fine."

"It's about the battle in Antarctica, isn't it?" the moon cat asked, noting the slight change in Usagi expression when it was mentioned.

"Maybe..." the young blond replied. "I just... I just let it go. What we all saw down there."

"What do you mean?" Luna asked curiously, as she leaped up onto a near garbage can to speak to her future queen.

"Luna... I thought we were all alone."

"Alone?" the cat asked curiously.

"Yes... alone." Usagi replied. "Beryl, Black Moon, the Death Busters... we went up against them all alone."

"But in Antarctica you were not alone." Luna asked her protege, getting a feeling just where the conversation was heading. "An out side force intervened before you and your friends could and defeated them."

Usagi just nodded before she replied, "But why now? Where were they when Pharaoh 90 came to Earth or or even when Nehelenia was attacking?" there was a short pause as the blue eyed blond hung her head. "Where were they when... when we... "

"... were fighting the Dark Kingdom at D-point?" Luna finished for her friend. Even though it had been two years since that faithful day and Usagi managed to gotten over most of the trauma, Luna still suspected that those events had left an lasting scar on her ward. "Usagi... Artemis and I are trying all we can to find out just who they were. You must realize that there is a chance that these people, who ever they are, may just be a new group which was assembled after D-Point."

"You're right..." Usagi replied, trying to fight back the memories of that day. "I'm... sorry Luna."

"You should not be." the cat replied. "You were given the gift of a gentle and caring heart, something which is not easily found these days. Your love for your friends is one of your greatest strengths and believe it or not, it what makes you not only their princess, but their friend as well."

There was a long moment of silence as Usagi went into deep thought. Even though months had passed and the initial trauma of the events of D-point had faded away, Usgai would never forget images of seeing her friends die before her. No matter how hard she tried.

Sure in the end everything worked out and they went back to their some what normal lives, but the fear of losing her friends still rang out in the back of her mind. "We... we should get going before Rei gets mad." the young blond suddenly spoke up, before she began to walk rather quickly in the direction of her friend's home. Leaving stunned yet worried Luna alone.

'Usagi you are a lot stronger than you think, I just hope you realize that.' the cat said silently to herself, as she leaped off perch and continued to follow her young charge.

_**{ { { { } } } } { { { { } } } } { { { { } } } } **_

_[ Stargate Command medical facility, a few days later... ]_

Her head was still throbbing in pain as Kakyuu felt herself laying on something cool yet soft. Her last memories were that of saying good bye to her friends before stepping through the portal like device, just as the palace around them began to collapse. The next thing the princess knew was that she was standing in an unknown environment with sirens and flashing lights. For a moment the thought she had seen what look like green figures standing before her with strange objects pointed directly at her before everything went black.

Now she was here, where ever "here" was and the princess was no closer to this _"Tai'ree" _her father had told her about. The ones who were said to have saved the galaxy from numerous threats over the years and could quite possibly stop the new evil which had destroyed her home.

Kakyuu tried to open her eyes, but her attempt was met with more pain as her retinas found it difficult to adjust to the room's lighting. Kakyuu however was able to fight through the pain and after a few minutes of blurry vision, the princess soon found herself laying in what looked like some kind of medical facility. It was far different from the facilities which existed in her family's palace and a lot of the equipment looked primitive to what she could remember, but apparently it was serving their purpose with who ever was still using them.

"Oh. You're up!" a voice suddenly piped up, causing Kakyuu to jump a little bit. When she looked the princess saw a older yet kindly man dressed in what she guessed to be a uniform of some kind. "How are you feeling?" the man asked again.

Kakyuu for her part did not understand a single word the strange man was saying, as he was using a language she had never heard before. She soon began to panic and pulled herself up from her bed, who was he and what did her want? Was she his prisoner now? Did she end up on the wrong planet?"

"Whoa, easy there." the man said in a calm tone, as he raised his hands defensively. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Who are you?" the monarch asked with an demanding tone. "Where am I?"

Now it was time for the SGC's medical officer to be confused, as the young woman spoke in an language he had never heard before. 'Oh boy' he muttered to himself, as he slowly backed away from the panicked woman and made his way towards a near by phone which was mounted on the wall.

A few rather uneasy minutes later General O'Neil and doctor Jackson had arrived in the infirmary, just as a few armed airmen had positioned themselves around the SGC's latest visitor. Who at that point was still in her bed and shouting in an alien language.

"Ever heard anything like it?" O'Neil asked, as he motioned for the security team to let them through.

"Never." Jackson replied, as he held a small device in his hand. "I just hope this works." he finished off, as he slowly walked towards the red haired woman. "Easy.. I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Who are you?" Kakyuu asked in her native language, frustration an fear could clearly be heard in her voice. "I demand to know just where am I!"

Attempting not to worsen her growing anxiety, Daniel slowly approached Kakyuu and placed a small, alien device on her bed sheet. Then, the archaeologist took out a similar device from his pocket placed in against his right ear. Motioning for her to do the same with the device he left on her bed. Kakyuu was a bit puzzled by man's actions but soon realized what he was trying to do and placed the device in her ear.

"Can you understand me now?" a voice suddenly spoke into the princess' ear and even more surprising was the fact she could understand it.

"Y.. yes... I can." Kakyuu replied, relaxing her self a bit and calming down. "Where am I?"

"You are in a military base under the surface of our planet." Daniel replied, just as O'Neil had the security team stand down, "You came through the Stargate and fainted right after you did."

"Star... gate?" the princess asked curiously. "and I am underground? You must let me leave this place, I have to find the Tai'ree."

"Tai'ree?" Daniel asked curiously.

"Yes..." Kakyuu replied. "My father told me about a race of people called the Tai'ree who had saved the galaxy a number of times in the past had made the most powerful of powerful shudder in fear, and I need to find them. It is imperative that I find them. The fate of the galaxy hangs in the balance."

" Um... well okay." the archaeologist replied with a stunned expression forming on his face.

"Is it just me, or did she just say _Tau'ri_?" General O'Neil asked. "Cause I I know I heard her say Tau'ri."

"I... think it would be best that we get some rest."

"Don't tell me... long story ahead?" O'Neil asked with an hint of disappointment in his voice. To which Daniel's nod confirmed his worst fears. "Well... I can always TiVo The Simpsons."

"Yep." Daniel replied, as he began to talk to Kakyuu and inform her that they will continue this discussion later.

But while all this is going on, a sinister force arrives in the city of Tokyo to carry out her evil plans, completely unaware that this planet was not only protected by fellow Sailor Senshi, but another group who would prove to be a serious thorn in her side.

_**{ { { { } } } } { { { { } } } } { { { { } } } } { { { { } } } } **_

_**A/N: **Well what you think? Not very long but I hope it satisfied you guys until I start the next chapter. Anyway a few of my friends an I have a FB page called "Sailor Moon Unlimited" and like the page says, a page by fans for fans. So if you're interested just give us a "like" and follow us. Until next time Nightstalker signing out until I update The Andromeda Chronicles. Laterz... _


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **__Time for another update and you know you were waiting for it! I know one person by the name of Gregory actually threatening to come after me if I did not update soon. -gulp-_

_Anyway the feed back had been largely positive and I want to tank all of you for your support, but I must warn you that this Chapter will mainly be taking place in the SGC, but that will change very soon as the story progresses. _

_But enough of this, on to the story!_

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**[ Conference... ]**_

"So let me get this strait, you are the princess of a planet named Kinmoku and you came here in search of the Tau'ri, because you think they can stop an demonic entity which destroyed your planet and ultimately save the galaxy from that creature?" O'Neil asked the princess, as he and Kakyuu sat within the confines of the SGC's conference room and discussed the events which had transpired over the last few days.

Using the same alien devices from the infirmary to translate, Kakyuu told the Air Force general about her home world of how it came under attack by an "creature" calling itself _"Galaxia"_. It was not an easy story for the young woman to tell the older male, as she basically had to relive those horrific days on Kinmoku just to tell her tale. She told them of how her planet tried but ultimately failed to drive the demon and her minions back, as her home was reduced to rubble. They struck so fast and without warning. When it was realized that Kinmoku was doomed, in a last ditch effort to save the Universe from this creature, Kakyuu's father had sent her to find the legendary Tau'ri.

A race which was said to have faced off with numerous threats from around the galaxy and had defeated each and every one of them in clever ways. As the princess continued to tell general her story, O'Neil's expression remained rather neutral, except for the occasional eyebrow twitch anytime Kakyuu said Tau'ri. _'Boy is she in for a surprise' _the general thought to himself, as he knew that the Tau'ri were in fact himself and everyone else on Earth.

"So you see general O'Neil it is imperative that I find the Tau'ri." Kakyuu said with an pleading tone in her voice. "The fate of the galaxy hangs in the balance."

"Believe me, the fate of the galaxy always hangs in the balance when someone is threatening it." O'Neil replied, "But you still have not told us of how you were able to override our systems and keep us from closing the iris."

"I... I don't know." Kakyuu admitted. "All I knew want that when I arrived, I... just felt so drained and before I knew it I was in your medical facility."

"Well then... maybe you can tell me how did you get out gate address?" O'Neil asked. His voice was not angry nor threatening, but Kakyuu could tell that this man found her story hard to believe. But she still had to at lest try to gain his trust.

"My father was able to get this address you speak of, from our allies, the _Asgard." _Kakyuu replied, catching the general's attention almost immediately. Something which did not go unnoticed by the princess. "You are familiar with the Asgard?"

"We've... have had some dealings in the past." O'Neil replied, knowing very well that the Asgard was Earth's most powerful ally. "They gave you are address?"

"Yes." Kakyuu confirmed. "They said that the Tau'ri were their most trusted ally and that they have helped them when their race was threatened by another great evil."

_'The Replicators...' _the general thought to himself. The Replicators in question were advanced robots which were able to reproduce themselves by consuming any and all resources in their reach. The Asgard had been fighting these creatures for years and if it were not for the actions of SG-1, the Replicators would have claimed the Asgard home world.

"This... 'Evil' which destroyed your world, where did she come from?" O'Neil asked the princess, curious as to what it was which posed a new threat to the galaxy.

"Legend states that at one time she was a great warrior who once protected the galaxy." Kakyuu began to explain, "but after a faithful battle with a entity known as _Chaos, _she went mad and began to destroy entire planets."

_'Why does that sound so familiar?' _the Air Force general thought.

"Have you been able to contact my home?" Kakyuu suddenly asked, a sad yet hopeful expression forming on her face as her eyes slowly peered down at the table in front of her. Kakyuu knew that the chances were slim, but deep down she refused to believe that the entire planet was gone, she needed to know if their were anyone still left on Kinmoku.

"I'm sorry, but we have been unable to establish a link to your planet." O'Neil replied with a sympathetic expression of his own. "My guess would be that your planet's Stargate has been buried."

_'Under the destroyed palace...' _Kakyuu thought sadly, as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Something which did not go unnoticed by the Air Force officer.

"Well it may not be much, but I have organized a room for you to stay in for the time being." O'Neil stated, as he could not help but to feel sad for the princess. "Just remember, you are not our prisoner, but you are a guest of the United States Air Force and the SGC."

"You are very kind, thank you General." Kakyuu said a with a small smile. Quite possibly the first time she had smiled in weeks.

"Don't mention it, and called me O'Neil." the general replied, just an an unarmed airmen came into the room. "Airman Morrison will show you to your quarters."

The red haired monarch just nodded before before she got up and was escorted out of the conference room, leaving Jack alone to ponder his recent meeting with Kakyuu. Truth be told the idea of some kind of super being going mad with power and destroying planets sounded a bit far fetched to the Air Force general to say the very least. But then again he was in command of a section of the U.S. military which fought aliens who wanted to be viewed as gods, so who was he to judge?

Either way the Princess' warning was something which the general did not take lightly. He made a mental note to try to contact the Asgard and find out if they could shed some light on this Galaxia individual. As well as to pick Daniel's brain about their being any ancient text about this "super" being he had been warned about.

"_General O'Neil, there is an call for you from General Hammond." _A male voice suddenly announced over com system which was mounted on the table.

"I'll take it in my office." O'Neil replied, just he got up from his seat exited the room.

'_I wonder if this was how ol' George felt like after he spoke to every uninvited guest?'_

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

A few days had passed and even though Kakyuu still found it difficult to adjust to life in an underground military facility, the princess was still able to adapt to her new environment. With the aid of the one she knew as Jackson, Kakyuu was able to at least understand some of this _"English" _language which was being spoken by everyone around her and it was long before the princess was able to speak in conversation without the aid of the translator device. A fact which surprised both O'Neil and Jackson, greatly.

With her new found skill in the English Language, Kakyuu was able to keep her mind occupied by reading some books which had been provided to her. It was in this way that the monarch was able to get a better understanding of this world, as well as her hosts.

Kakyuu was surprised to learn that this planet was home to so many people, who all had their own unique cultures and beliefs. Not to mention that the entire planet had been broken up into so many countries with their own individual governments. In truth it was reminiscent of what her home world had once been like before her people had become united. But what really caught the princess' attention was the fact that nowhere was there any mention of the "Stargate" or the SGC.

This revelation lead Kakyuu to believe that both were not known to the general population and that was how this United States Air Force wanted it to be, a secret. But even though she now had more knowledge about her host and this world, Kakyuu felt that she was not any closer to locating the Tau'ri and she even wondered if these people even knew just how serious the threat was from Galaxia.

But as Kakyuu pondered just what she could do, she was completely unaware that faith was about come to her aid. As the SGC was going to play host to another guest.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

"Mister Ito, welcome to the SGC." General O'Neil said with a slight bow, as he and rest of SG-1 stood in the conference room and got ready meet with an representative of one of the Stargate program's backers.

Standing before them was a Japanese man who was in his mid to late forties, his jet black hair neatly combed and he was dressed in a black business suit. On his suit was a small Japanese flag which was pinned on the left side of his chest, while in his hands was a small brief case which held information in which his government thought should be shared with the SGC. The man in question was Matoki Ito, and he was sent by the Japanese government to discuss something which was of the highest priority to his country.

"Thank you, general." Ito replied with a bow of his own, before the assembled group took their seats.

"General Hammond contacted me and said that the Japanese government had an issue they think we are best qualified to deal with?" O'Neil asked curiously, to which Mr. Ito nodded before he rested his brief case on the table clicked it open.

"General... what I am about to share with you... may be hard for you to believe." Ito stated, as he opened up his brief case and passed out 8x10 pictures to the SGC team. "Just over two years ago, strange creatures and occurrences began to be reported through out the city of Tokyo. What you are seeing are photographs which were taken by eyewitnesses of these events."

Sure enough, the photographs which were handed to them contained images which were beyond explanation. One contained an image of what looked like a bus lifting off the ground and into some kind of portal, while another had the image of a strange plant like creature attacking school girls on a city street.

"Um... I have had some friends who were stationed in Japan and they told me about things like this happening." Colonel Samantha Carter, replied. As she looked on that the photographs in disbelief. "But I just thought they were kidding around, never heard anything on the news."

"That's because your government is not the only ones who can keep a secret." the Japanese male replied. "We have been able to keep these events out of the media, so as to not panic the population."

"If you don't mind me asking, but what does this have to do with us?" O'Neil asked curiously, as he looked at another 8x10 which had the image of what looked like a boat shaped air ship in the sky.

"Recently we have had incidents of actual persons turning into these... monsters, after they were accosted by strangely dressed individuals." Ito commented, as he handed out more 8x10s which showed "blown up" images of female figures dressed in rather odd attire which made her look like a cat. While another image was that of a girl with mouse like features "We have never seen anything like it before."

"Wait a minute, if you have had all these happening going on in Japan for so long, who... have been dealing with them in the past?" Jackson asked curiously, as he continued to study the pictures before him. To answer the archaeologist's question, the representative of the Japanese government another set photographs. This time though, the pictures showed images of women who were dressed in what could have been best described as a perverts idea of a school uniform.

"They call themselves the _'Sailor Senshi'_" Ito stated. "They appeared just as these strange occurrences began. If you can believe it, they have a bit of a fan following in Tokyo as they seem to be keen on keeping my countrymen safe."

"Well if they have been keeping your city safe, then why is your government asking for our help?" the Air Force general asked curiously, as his mind tried to wrap around what he had just been shown and told.

"Because before we were not aware of your government's Stargate program when these things first began to appear." Ito replied. "But with recent events and my country's commitment to the operation of the SGC..."

"Let me guess, you scratched our backs, now it's time for us to scratch yours?" The general said flatly.

"I would not have put it in such a way." Ito replied, "But we fear that this could be prelude to something much bigger."

"General, these could be a possible threat." Carter added. "We have seen just what he Goa'uld are capable of. They have been quiet since the death of Anubus, but that does not mean they are still not out to get us."

There was a moment of silence as O'Neil began to process what he had just been told, coupled with had transpired over the past week. "Mr. Ito, I promise you that the SGC will look into this. Like the colonel said, these incidents could be the work of the System Lords."

"Thank you, general." the Japanese representative replied, "My government shall be very pleased indeed."

A few more minutes passed by before the meeting came to an end, in which in that time Mr. Ito and SG-1 went over a few detail on just how they would deal with this new threat.

"General, is it just me or do these recent attacks in Japan sound very familiar?" Carter asked her commander, just minutes after they saw Ito leave the bunker.

"Too familiar." the General replied, as he could remember Kakyuu telling him about how this Galaxia person destroyed her world"And if anything, this just confirms what our guest have been warning us about."

"If this is the case, then we are gonna have to assemble a task force to go to Japan and investigate." Jackson commented. "and will Teal'c still off world trying with Bra'tac, we will be short."

"Well we will just have to bring in some new people in to help us just for this mission." Carter stated, just as the group began to make their down the main corridor. "So... do you want to tell her?"

"Tell her what?" the general asked curiously.

"Tell Kakyuu that she is going to be apart of the team going to Japan?"

"Oh yea. Of course, I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page." O'Neil replied quickly, as the group arrived at his office. With the appearance of this new threat, Princess Kakyuu's past experience with these individual could prove to be vital to the mission at hand. "Well we still need persons to go with us to Japan, so I expect you two to have your choices ready by tomorrow. But for now, lets get some rest."

"And you general?"

"I'm gonna make some calls to Japan, I have a friend who is in command of Yokota air base. The base would be the perfect place to set up shop.." O'Neil replied, before entering his office and shutting the door. Leaving Carter and Jackson to figure out just who they will be taking to Japan with them for the investigation.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**A/N: **__Another chapter down, but I'm not sure just how many more there is to go. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and as always please leave a review. I do need feed back after all to know what to do in future chapters. Oh... and please "Like" my FB page SAILOR MOON UNLIMITED, if you want more SM related content. (no I will not be posting chapters there... sorry) _

_Until next time... NIGHTSTALKER out! _


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**__ I'm back with another update and I hope you all enjoy it! It's not as long as I would like it to be and I will admit I am leaning heavily on Stargate, but as the story progress I will try to bring in more characters from Sailor Moon. So without further ado... the next chapter._

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

_**( Land of the Rising Sun... )**_

Located somewhere within the metropolis which was the city of Tokyo, was a rather unassuming building which housed _Ginga TV_. A relatively new television station which had begun broadcasting just a few weeks ago and catered to primarily entertainment based programing in the greater Tokyo area. No one really knew just who the station's owners were or just who was in charge of the programing, but most people just assumed it was another start up which would last for a couple years before it was sold to someone else who would change the programing.

Little did anyone realize that this unassuming television station was nothing for than a front for elements which were far more evil or dangerous than any talent agent or television producer. For located in the very heart of the structure was a portal which lead into a room which was neither a part of time, nor space and in the center of it all, was a large, gold throne. Upon the throne sat a woman who was dressed in golden armor and who was undeniably THEE most dangerous creature in the known universe.

For years this individual and her minions blazed a trail of death and destruction across the galaxy, at a scale which would have shocked and even frightened any of the system lords. This one individual had quite possibly killed more people that all the system lords put together, yet she did not want to be seen as a "god" but rather something much, much more. But what ever that thing was, only she knew. Eventually her unholy crusade across the universe brought the demon and her associates to a blue and green orb which the inhabitants called "Earth."

There was a being here which had a powerful aura and it was strong enough to gain the fallen senshi's attention. But upon her arrival, the demon _Galaxia_ soon learned that Earth was not going to be an easy prize to take and destroy. This world had senshi of it's own and from the looks of things they were quite powerful indeed, but what really caught her attention was that sudden appearance of three senshi from a world which she and her minions had destroyed. This was something the senshi of the galaxy had not catered for, as she did not expect Kinmoku's surviving senshi rally so quickly after the destruction of their home. But if these senshi were here, then it could only mean that their princess was with them as well.

But just where was she hiding? Galaxia could not sense her anywhere on this planet, which could only mean that princess' crystal was protecting her as it should. Princess Kakyuu was the one who got away, but that would no longer be the case if the former senshi of the galaxy could help it. But for now she would have to focus on obtaining star seeds of those who lived on this world, particularly those which belonged to the senshi who protected this planet and the one who called herself Sailor Moon. Maybe then would Kakyuu finally come out of hiding and face her.

But as the demon Galaxia pondered her next move, she was completely unaware that her would be target was not only on Earth, but had gained the friendship which a group who many in the galaxy both feared and respected.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

The sun had yet to rise over the nation of Japan, as a United States Air Force C-40 "Clipper" touched down at Yokota Air Force base. Hours before said aircraft had taken off from Peterson Air Force Base in Colorado and after many hours of flight, the militarize Boeing 737 had arrived at it's final destination. On board was a USAF task force which had been requested by the Japanese government to investigate a possible "Alien" threat, but among the military personnel on board, was an individual who looked as out of place as a Ram Pick-Up, in a convoy of Honda Hatch Backs.

For Princess Kakyuu, her first time outside of the SGC was a rather unusual and informative experience. It was her first real look at this alien world and the one thing which the princess could not help to notice, was just how primitive this planet was when compared to her home. This planet apparently still relied heavily on fossil fuels to power their homes and vehicles, something her planet had not done in centuries ever since they were able to harvest energy from the sun. But from what she had learned from her "studies" at the SGC, the people of this world were still trying to find better forms of energy to use, so there was at least some hope for them yet.

On their flight towards Japan, Kakyuu could not help but to think about her life back on Kinmoku before it was so violently taken away from her. Of the peace and happiness which the her people, her friends and once had. Just why would anyone want to destroy her civilization? But now they were all gone, or at least that was as far as she knew. Her final hours on Kinmoku were filled with the images of cities burning and millions upon millions screaming for mercy, before they fell silent. Now her only hope to stop this evil once and for all, was to fined this Tau'ri her father had told her to find, and hope they could do just that.

Her long flight on board what these peopled called "The Clipper" was at least a pleasant one, it may not have been one of the luxury air ships which once existed on her home world, but it was comfortable none the less. The one she knew as General O'Neil had been communicating with someone he called _"Carter" _on a device called a "Lap Top." Apparently they were in a serious discussion over some matter, every so often she would hear the general mutter the words_"Promethus" _and _"X-304"._ Kakyuu did not know just what they were, but they sounded important. The other male named Jackson on the other hand, had his head deep in some files which he had brought along on the trip. Just like the General, the doctor was fully engrossed with what he was reading and she was very certain that he would not be coming back to reality any time soon.

There were also two other individuals who the princess had not seen prior to leaving the bunker. They both had military uniforms on and currently they were fully engrossed with a movie which was being played during the flight. Kakyuu could not even begin to under stand why these to men were so interested with a film which made no sense to her what so ever, although she could not not help but to admire the one called Roman Pearce in said movie. She would sigh wistfully, if only she were only a few years older...

Within minutes of touching down, the Air Force Clipper taxied back up the runway and made its way towards one of the many hangers which lined the air strip. Waiting for them there were a group of individuals who represented both the USAF and the Japanese government, as well as a group of black Toyota Land Cruiser Prados and Hiace vans which the Japanese government had supplied for the visiting team.

"General O'Neil" a man in USAF uniform said with a salute " I'm Colonel Leland Daulton, welcome to Yokuta Air Base."

"Glad to be here." O'Neil replied as he returned the salute.

"General, this is Guro Tamadachi and Akira Daisuke of the Japanese _Public Security Intelligence Agency._" Daulton introduced the two individuals who were with him. "The Japanese government sent them over to assist you in your investigations."

"It is an honor to meet you, General." Guro said in perfect English, though his voice still had an heavy accent. "I am certain your flight was a pleasant one?"

"Better than some of the other flights I've been on." O'Neil replied, as the rest of his team exited the aircraft and formed up around the general.

"We have organized some hotel rooms in Tokyo where we can conduct our operations from." Daisuke informed the assembled group. "We can brief all of you once we get to the city."

"Well you all heard her. We're moving out!" O'Neil announced, as the assembled group of Air Force personnel gathered their items and loaded up the 4x4s. "Are you alright?" he asked Kakyuu, as he noticed the confused expression on the young woman's face.

Kakyuu herself had long since changed out of her traditional garb and by the suggestion of her new traveling companions, she now wore a white T-shirt with a pair of blue genes. While her red hair was now done up in a large bun with a pony tail which reached to her knees. This was done to prevent her from drawing unwanted attention to herself, the air force reasoned and although she was uncertain about the her new "look", Kakyuu had to admit it was far more comfortable than what she hadarrived with

"I'm.. I'm alright." Kakyuu replied, all be it a bit weakly. "It was, just a long flight. That's all."

"Ah, the dreaded jet lag." O'Neil replied, "When we get to the hotel, you should be able to get some sleep in."

"General... uh, O'Neil, do you really think that these _'Sailor Scouts' _would be able to help us stop Galaxia?" the princess asked curiously, as she could recall being told about this group of individuals before leaving the bunker.

"Honestly, I'm not to sure about them myself." the general replied. "But if this Galaxia person is as dangerous as you say she is, then we are going to need all the help we could get. Or all the help these scouts could get if they encountered her first."

"And what about the Tau'ri?" Kakyuu asked in an almost pleading tone.

"Princess... believe me when I say they already know the situation." O'Neil replied, all be it with a flat tone in his voice. "But let's get going. We have a long few days ahead of us." and with that, the general turned and made his way over the the black vehicles.

Kakyuu by this point was starting to wonder if O'Neil or this SGC was ever going to help her find the Tar'ri. The universe was in great danger and instead of finding this group who could stop Galaxia, they were instead investigating... she did not even know! All O'Neil said was that they were going to some place called Japan because something had occurred which she may be familiar with. But how could she be of any service to the General when she did not even know what it was? Kakyuu knew that is could have been possible for Sailor Senshi to exist on other planets in the universe, but how did she even know if they were the same as the ones which existed on Kinmoku?

But just as she was about to voice her displeasure towards the general when the princess was overcame by a strange sensation within her.

A feeling which Kakyuu had not felt since she was forced to flee her home world and leave leave her guardians behind. As a matter a fact, it was the sensation she would get anytime her guardians, her senshi, were near. It was right at that moment which a wave absolute joy overcame the princess, her friends were alive! They too were able to escape and were now somewhere on this planet. She did not not know how and truth be told she did not really care, her senshi were here and from what she could guess, they were close.

_'Maybe this trip would be helpful to me after all_.' Kakyuu thought to herself, as she walked towards the line of vehicles. A small smile showing on her face, just as she entered

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_( Five Days Later... )___

"So how is everything on your end?" O'Neil asked curiously, as he sat in his hotel room and stared into his personal computer. On the screen was the live image of his teammate and friend Samantha Carter, who herself was currently on a special assignment at Area 51. After meeting with the Japanese representative at the SGC, O'Neil had the colonel return to Area 51 to oversee not only the upgrade of the _USAF Prometheus, _but also the completion of Earth's latest space borne weapon system.

"So far so good." the Lt. Colonel replied. "Repairs to the Prometheus have been complete and we should have her back in space very soon."

"Well... that's good to hear." the general replied. "and the _Daedalus_?"

"We are having some difficulties with assimilating some of the Asgard systems with our own." Samantha replied. "But the Daedalus should be in the air by the end of the week."

"That's... good." O'Neil replied, "Cause I've been talking with the locals and they truly seem to be upset over what is going on here."

A puzzled expression soon formed on the blond's face. "Sir, what's is going on exactly?"

"In all honestly, I'm not too sure myself." O'Neil admitted. "But I have a feeling that we may need the Prometheus on this one."

"Sir, how is you guest holding up?" Carter asked, curious about the welfare of the strange individual who came to them for help. "Have you told her yet?"

"Not yet. I think we should wait to see what happens when we finally meet these _'Sailor Scouts' _our hosts have told us so much about." the General replied, as he glanced at the photographs which had been provided by the _PSIA. _Even though Kakyuu seemed genuine in her plea for help, Jack wanted to make sure that this threat known as Galaxia was real and the last thing anyone wanted was to get involved in something in which the ones asking for help, were the same ones who caused the problem. It had happened once before.

"But for now I would really like to have the Prometheus in orbit as soon as possible. Maybe you can rig up a system which could detect strange energy signatures in Japan from space."

To say Carter was surprised by the general's suggestion for the battle cruiser, would be correct. O'Neil saw Samantha's expression and quickly replied, "Don't get any ideas, I've been talking to Daniel."

"Very well. Have a nice time in Japan." the Air Force colonel replied, before her image was replaced by that of the logo of the United States Air Force.

O'Neil for his part could only sigh heavily as he sank into his seat. Over the last few days, the USAF team had little success in tracking this Sailor Scout group, usually arriving just minutes after the scouts had appeared. To which all they could do was take statements from the witnesses before returning to their hotel. Hopefully Daniel's plan to deploy the Prometheus to scan the Japanese islands would help in their task at hand.

But right now though, the only thing which was on the general mind was to get some well deserved rest and after along day of just driving through the impossibly busy streets of Tokyo, all he wanted to do right now was hit the hay. So with another tired grunt, O'Neil got up from his chair and made his way to the bedroom.

But as the General got ready for a solid six hours of sleep he was completely unaware that in the coming days, his team was about to going to have a face to face encounter with not only the Sailor Senshi, but the new threat which they had been warned about.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**A/N: **__I did say it would not be a very long chapter now didn't I? Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and I hope to have the next chapter out soon, but of course I will be starting the next installment of my Andromeda Chronicles after I post this so you will have a bit of a wait. _

_As always please leave a review and tell me what you think. Until next time. Nightstalker out..._


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: **__Hey guys, sorry about the long delay, once again real life had to take priority and I had to place this story on hold. I also want to apologize for the fact that this chapter is still focusing on Kakyuu and the SG-1 team (sort off) but I though it would have been best that I got to introduce two OCs_ _which for story purposes are apart of SG-1 (Don't worry I do plan to have both Carter and Teal'c in the story later on." _

_But I digress, here is the next installment and I hope you like it..._

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**( A Night on the Town...)**_

Two weeks had passed and O'Neill and his his team were no closer to uncovering just who or what was behind these series of mysterious attacks across Tokyo, nor were they any closer to discovering just who these _'Sailor Senshi' _were in the first place. Despite having the full cooperation of the Japanese PSIA there really wasn't much for the Air Force team to go on, other than the fact that these "girls" possessed powers which were beyond comprehension.

The general's team were given access to video footage which the PSIA had retrieved from numerous CCTV and traffic cameras from across the city, from what they could see each one of these "senshi" some how had control over elements such as fire and water and could call upon them with ease. Just what kind of technology, if any, could be behind it all? Where were these threats, which seemed to be focused on Tokyo for some reason, coming from? Why were they interested in Tokyo anyway but most of all just how in the hell were these girls able to fight those monsters in high heels?!

But back to the point, these senshi were a complete mystery to both the Japanese government and his team. Yet from the reports and statements which were taken from the witnesses of these attacks, the senshi themselves were seen as heroes and it was very clear to see that the senshi were seen as friend rather than foe. Which would explain why the Japanese government seemed more interested in determining just who were these attackers, rather than finding out who the senshi .

So far O'Neill and his team were able only arrive on scene after an attack had occurred to which all they could do was collect information from eyewitnesses, as well as investigate what little evidence had been left behind. Usually in the form of soil samples which were taken from disturbed patches of earth, to photos of damaged which were said to have been caused by the fights which the senshi were involved in. In short, both the Air Force and the PSIA didn't have much to go on, but soon the joint Japanese-American task force were about to get a major boost to their investigation efforts.

Samantha had contacted the general earlier in the day and the air force officer informed her superior that the up grades to the Prometheus had been completed and would be in orbit in lest than twenty four hours. While the Daedalus would follow suit by the end of the week, with both vessels in orbit and scanning the Japanese islands for anomalies, it would only be a matter of time before these senshi or other energy signatures were detected. Not to mention that if things got out of hand, the combined fire power of Earth's two battle cruisers would most certainly be welcomed indeed.

But for now all the general and his team could do was wait for the Prometheus to get into position, which meant for the time being, O'Neill and his men had some much needed down time. Not to mention it would give one member of his group a chance to interact with the population of the planet.

Despite still being a bit wary about Kakyuu, O'Neill still thought it would be a good idea to allow the princess to at least have some fun while she was outside of the bunker. Besides, O'Neill had noticed the sad expression Kakyuu would sometimes have on her face, any time the group went out on investigations. The general could tell that the royal was starting to show signs of anxiety, he had been in the military long enough to know when someone was stressing themselves out and it was certainly not good for one's health.

Hence the general had organized for Kakyuu and two of his men to basically have a night out on the town and see what Tokyo had to offer. Jackson was currently at PSIA head quarters going over the notes which had been collected by the two teams, while O'Neill himself had some matters which he needed to attend to. That left the two other members of the Air Force contingent to act at Kakyuu's guides/guardians while they were in Tokyo.

Now that the general was alone in his hotel room, he proceeded to take out a DVD which he had brought along and placed into into disk drive of his personal computer. Within moments the screen changed as angelic voices sang through the speakers...

"_The Simpsons..."_

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

Tokyo. The ancient capital city of the nation of Japan which was home to millions of people and right now, it looked at if every single one of them had crammed themselves into this one city street. Princess Kakyuu could not help but to feel more than a bit overwhelmed by this mass of humanity, as she and her two chaperones now found themselves in the Roppongi district of the city.

Since the team had some down time, General O'Neill thought it would be a good idea for them to get out of their hotel and explore the city they were in and although Kakyuu was a bit hesitant at first, she was glad for the opportunity to interact with the people of this world. It would give her a chance to see just what the people were truly like, not to mention it would give her a chance to search for the senshi of this world and if she found them, then maybe the royal could convince them to help her find the Tau'ri and together, they could defeat Galaxia.

"How you holding up?" one of her chaperones, a airman name Patrick Morrison, asked. As the group now stood in front of one of the many clubs which dotted the entertainment district.

"I'm fine." Kakyuu replied. "I'm just a little overwhelmed, that's all."

"I can understand that." the third member of their group, Airman Eugene McKenzie, commented. "I remember the first time I came to Roppongi, I thought I would never find my way out."

"You use to live here?" the princess asked curiously.

"Yep." McKenzie replied. "My mother and Step Father were diplomats and I moved here when I was ten. Spent most my life here before I joined the air force. How about you, Pat?"

"Was here for five years before they assigned me to the SGC." Morrison replied. "But this is the first time I have been to Roppongi."

"Then you missed out!" McKenzie proclaimed. "You know what? There was a place around here which sell Choco Bananas which are to die for!"

"Choco what?" Kakyuu asked, taken aback by her escort's enthusiasm over... "What exactly is a Choco...?"

"Choco Bananas" the Airman replied. "Trust me, you two will enjoy them."

"Tell me Patrick... is he always this... enthusiastic?" the princess asked her other escort, who himself had an amused expression on his face.

"Only when it comes to food." Morrison replied with a heavy sigh. "Lets follow him and make sure he doesn't embarrass himself."

Kakyuu for her part could not help but to stifle a small laugh as she walked with Patrick and followed the third member of their group. She was surprised that these two military men, acted so casual when they were not in uniform, kind of how her friends/guardians were back on Kinmoku. Kakyuu knew deep inside that her senshi, her friends were still alive and somewhere in this place known as Japan, maybe being out and about would help her in some way to contact them or for them to find her. It may have been a long shot, but it was better that staying in that hotel room which had been provided for her.

"Here you go." said McKenzie as he handed one of the chocolate covered fruit to the princess, who herself had a confused expression on her face as she stared down the confection before her.

"Um... what do you do with it?" Kakyuu asked curiously, genuinely perplexed by what was before her.

Eugene just chuckled before he replied. "Like this!" and proceeded to take a bite out of the candy coated fruit. "See?"

Though hesitant Kakyuu did not want to offend her chaperone took a small bite off the tip. "Amazing!" the princess exclaimed happily. An almost child like expression forming on her face, as she took another, bigger bite out of her snack. "Are there anymore of these wonderful confections?"

The two airmen chuckled at the young woman's sudden gleeful state. Apparently Kakyuu had herself a bit of a sweet tooth and it just showed itself. "Roppongi is a big place, I'm sure there will be other things that may interest you." McKenzie replied, as he and Morrison were still very much amused by Kakyuu's sudden mood swing. The princess for her part just took another bite out of her Choco Banana, before the trio made their way back into the sea of humanity to experience just what Tokyo had to offer.

As the day progressed , the trio consisting of one princess and two U.S. military personnel continued to sample what the city of Tokyo had to offer. Both sampling the local delicacies via small food stalls and taking in the culture of the land of the rising sun by visiting a a museum or two. Kakyuu for her part did found the day to be a very enjoyable one, as for the first time since she was forced to flee her planet, the princess was able to loosen up and have fun. Kakyuu enjoyed the fact that she was able to interact in a way with the people of this world and understand them more.

Not to mention she saw that the people of this city held the senshi with high regard, as she could not help but to notice a lot of senshi related items such as shirts and posters which were blatantly being pushed by numerous street venders. With the sun starting to set on Tokyo the trio now had to return to their hotel, for tomorrow they would return to the task of locating these mysterious Sailor Senshi. But as the group began to move away from the crowded areas, they soon realized that they were not alone.

"Don't look now, but I think we are being followed." Patrick suddenly spoke up, as the trio approched a subway station.

"What makes you think that we are?" McKenzie asked his friend, as Kakyuu got a puzzled look on her face.

"Ever since we left that restaurant, a woman with blue hair in a pale blue trench coat and a man with blond hair, in blue jeans and white shirt, have been following us." the airman replied, "Just be natural and don't let them know we are on to them."

"Who to you think they are?" McKenzie asked curiously. "It could be the PSIA providing security for us."

"The PSIA don't know we are out today." Patrick replied. "And I recognized that blue haired one, she tried to hit on me."

"How you so sure that she truly isn't interested in you?" McKenzie joked.

"Cause the last time a girl hit on me out of the blue, I was in Vegas and wanted more than just to party." the airman replied, "Besides she look way to young for my liking."

"So just who could they be?" Kakyuu asked her chaperone, an uneasy feeling starting fill her. Obviously the idea of someone following them made these two air force officers feel on edge and it was that fact alone which made the princess worry as well.

"I don't know. But if they have been following us for the better part of today, then that only means we have something they want." Patrick replied, as his mind went into over drive as to what their next course of action should be. It was then at that point with the airman's brown eyes caught of a sign which pointed down to one of Tokyo's many subway stations and an idea came to mind.

"McKenzie, do you remember how the Trans in this city ran?"

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

There was something about this odd trio, it was a feeling which both Haruka and Michiru could not shake ever since the lovers first saw them earlier that day. What started as just a normal day out for the couple, soon became much more when Michiru set eyes upon the young woman with red hair in the company of two older males.

Usually the violinist would brush off a sight such as a young woman in the company of two _(possibly older)_ men, but there was a aura about here which did not sit well with the senshi of the seas. A sentiment which was shared with her fellow senshi and lover, as she too could not help but to feel that there was much more to this individual that met the eye and with a new enemy threatening the planet, the two outer senshi were not about to let this individual out of their sights.

Over the next few hours both Haruka and Michiru followed the trio throughout the city, taking extra care so as to not draw any attention to themselves. Though at one point, Michiru tried to gain some information by flirting with one of them men when he was all alone, but apparently he was all too familiar with her apparent flirtatious nature and basically told her to leave him alone. But as the day progressed the couple still continued to shadow the trio and were waiting for just the right opportunity to confront this individual and her companions.

"They're heading down into the subway." Haruka said, "Have you contacted Setsuna?"

"She's still looking after Hotaru." the aqua haired woman replied. "But she knows what we're doing."

"Very well, looks like we are on our own for now." the senshi of the wind replied, not minding one bit that only she and Michiru would be working alone. As a matter a fact, the tall blond welcomed it. They had always worked alone, even in the days of the old Moon Kingdom and as far as the leader of the outer senshi were concerned, that was how it should be. "Hurry, before we lose them."

Without missing a beat, the two lovers followed the princess and her apparent guardians down into the subway station. Passing numerous posters of a local boy band which had recently emerged and had become quite popular in Japan. "Ugh, they're everywhere." Haruka muttered, as they passed said posters and made their way deeper under ground.

A few moments passed before the duo caught sight of their targets, who were now standing with a group of people near the platform as if they were just casually waiting for the next train to arrive. Soon the two senshi joined the very same group and decided to follow the trio and see just where they were heading. They could not risk confronting a potentially dangerous enemy with so many bystanders around.

Suddenly the spacious terminal was soon filled with the familiar sounds of one of Tokyo's many subway trains, which rolled into the station and screeched to a halt in front of its next load of passengers. No sooner had the doors slid open a wave of humanity began to push into the metallic box which would ferry them to their destinations throughout the city, among which were the mysterious trio and the lovers who were determined to figure out just who these individuals were.

But the flow of people into the subway car made it difficult for both Haruka and Michiru to keep an eye to their targets, but eventually the crowd came to a halt and the doors closed. It was only at this point did the outer senshi caught sight of their prey once again, who themselves now had smug expressions on their faces as they stood on the platform and watched the train carrying the now stunned senshi pull out of the station.

"Well that worked better than I though!" Patrick said with a huge grin of his face. "They do not look happy!"

"Indeed so." Kakyuu replied, as she could clearly see the unhappy expressions on the faces of their would be stalkers, as the train pulled out of the station. "But who were they?"

"I don't know." McKenzie muttered, as the group began to make their way towards the station's exit. "But I think it is something that the General would just love to know."

"Oh yea." Morrison replied grimly. "He's gonna love this!"

The other two just nodded in reply, as they exited the subway station and made their way back into the city. While just a couple miles away and still underground, both Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were now having to deal with the fact that they had been out foxed , and were now on a train which would take half way across the city. Many miles away from where they had been tricked.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**A/N: **Well what did you all think? Not a very long chapter, I know but I thought it would have been a nice touch to have. Don't worry I will have the Usagi and the rest of the senshi in the next chapter (hopefully) but lets see what my mind comes up with. _

_Until next time, Nightstalker signing out! _

_Oh, and FYI... Choco Bananas are a real thing in Japan. Google it._


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: **Nightstalker here and after a bit of an hiatus, I am more or less back and with a new chapter. First of all though I want to thank all of those who took the time to message me and hope that I got well soon. I feel a little better than when I originally left that message on my profile, but I still have to see a specialist to deal with my anxiety disorder. So don't think I am going to be updating as often as I use to be. _

_Also I want to warn you that this chapter is a bit shorter than normal but I hope it has enough here satisfy you all. Another thing, you may want to read "Antarctica" or you would not understand this chapter. So without further ado, on to the story. _

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**( Ghost of Battles Past... )**_

Haruka grunted in frustration, as the tall blond sent her fist into the wall of her bedroom for what may have been the seventh time that night.

It was just hours before while shopping for groceries for their new home, that Michiru felt a strange presence emanating from a single individual who happened to be in the company of two older males. For some reason the senshi of the seas could not help but to sense that there was something to this young woman that did not sit right with her, it was a feeling the senshi would get any time there was a Phage attack or when the Sailor Starlights would appear. Needless to say, the couple did not need much incentive to follow this group of strangers, especially with this new threat loose in Tokyo.

For hours the two senshi trailed the young woman and her companions, trying their best not to be noticed and waiting for the right moment to make their move. But it soon became evident that their would be targets were more aware of the couple than they thought, as a attempt to "Trap" the trio in the subway, saw the couple being transported half way across the city and far away from their targets. It was after midnight when the two lovers finally made it back home they were no closer to figuring out just who that young woman was. Not surprisingly, Haruka was less than pleased with how the day ended.

"I can't believed that happened to us." Haruka growled as her eyes focused on the wall before her. She could still see the grins on the trio's faces, as the train pulled away from the station with them still trapped on board.

"Calm down, Haruka." the aqua haired violinist replied, as she came out of the bath room and sat on the bed. "We did what we could, they were just too fast for us."

"But we can not afford to be so slack." the tall blond replied, as she turned to face her lover. Even the sight of such a beautiful creature before her, did little to calm the senshi's mood. "We can't be like the rest of them."

"The rest of who?" the violinist asked curiously, not sure where her companion was going with the conversation.

"We can't be slack like... never mind." Haruka replied quickly, as she made her way towards the bed. "We just had a long day, that's all."

"Indeed so." Michiru replied. "I'm just glad Setsuna stayed with us long enough to watch over Hotaru while we were out."

"Same here." Haruka replied, as she got into bed and snuggled along side her lover. An sly grin suddenly flashed across her face. "You know Michi..."

"Not tonight, I have a headache."

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

Despite the rather curious ending, Kakyuu did enjoy her day within the city. Both McKenzie and Morrison, her two chaperones for that day, basically took the princess on a tour of the city and even though it was completely alien to her, Kakyuu could not help but to think about how things once were on Kinmoku.

Tokyo was so full of life and wonder, much like how the capital city on her home world had once been. The people gave off an energy which could not even be placed into words, as they happily went about their lives either by making a living in the many businesses which were dotted through out the concrete land scape, or by just enjoying the lives they had any way they could. Like those street performers she and her companions saw playing with their musical instruments.

But despite her rather joyful experience in Tokyo, the princess' mind could not help but to wonder back to those two mysterious individuals who ended up following her group. Just who were they and most importantly, why were they following her to begin with? Kakyuu reach deep into herself to find an answer but was left with more questions. These people who were following her did not appear to be evil, nor did they give off the same aura with the agents of Galaxia had. But something within the princess that if she were to encounter these persons again, who ever they were, they would not have her best interest in mind.

Even more so Kakyuu was starting to believe that her new friends were starting to not act in her own best interest as well. She had been on this world for a while now and she was no closer to finding this Tau'ri than she was when she was forced to flee Kinmoku. It was not like the Kakyuu was ungrateful toward O'Neill and the SGC for taking her in and nursing her back to health, but it was as if they no longer cared about helping her find the one group who could possibly save the universe from Galaxia's curse.

But despite the overwhelming sense of doubt now building within her, Kakyuu could not help but to feel she was much closer to finding the Tau'ri than she thought. From the messages her kingdom received from the Asgard, the Tau'ri were an unique race of people who had defeated their enemies rather colorful and ingenious ways. Their methods were unconventional, but effective and it was safe to assume that a large portion of the galaxy, including the Asgard, owed the Tau'ri a great debt. Maybe when O'Neill and his team finally made contact with the Senshi of this world, then maybe together they would be able to defeat Galaxia once and for all.

It was now far late into the night and Kakyuu had now changed into a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, as the young monarch got ready for bed. The day's events though enjoyable had left the young woman physically drained and her body now yearned for the comfort of the hotel room's bed. But as the royal got ready for what she believed to be a good night's rest she was completely unaware that humanity's greatest technological achievement, were now on station above the Japanese home islands.

Using technology gained from both enemies and allies, the USAF Prometheus began to scan the islands for anything out of the ordinary. With luck they would be able to alert General O'Neill and his team early enough for them to react in quick time and quite possibly make contact with the Sailor Senshi. But as the vessel settled them selves in for what could be a long wait, they were completely unaware that their stealthy operation was being monitored a by a very unlikely source.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

Another day had dawned in Tokyo and for the students of Juuban Municipal High School, it was time for their annual school festival. The atmosphere of the school was filled with positive energy, as the students were busily getting ready for what they hoped would be a day filled with fun and excitement. But while this was going on, a small group of girls were meeting with one of their friends to discuss something which she discovered the night before.

"This is unreal." Makoto commented in awe, as she and Minako met with Ami in one of the school's empty class rooms.

"You can say that again." the self proclaimed senshi of love added, as she and Makoto stared at the images being shown on Ami's mini computer. "How were you even able to get these images?"

"I have to confess, it was Artemis' doing." the blue haired student replied. "After what happened in Antarctica, Artemis began to use my computer and well... don't ask me how, but he was able to hack into a number of satellites in orbit."

"Artemis did all that?" Minako exclaimed, as she and Makoto stared wide eyed at their friend.

"He did and last night, one of them sent me these images." Ami commented, as the image of the space ship which they had seen all those months ago, flickered on the computer screen. "I also believe that I may have found the name of the vessel."

"What?" Makoto asked curiously, as she was still trying to digest what was being told to her. "How did you get that?"

"It was not easy and I was not able to get much." Ami explained. "But I was able to decode some of their transmissions."

"Well, what is the... ship's name?"

"Prometheus."

"What are you guys talking about?" a new voice chimed in and upon investigation the three girls saw that Usagi finally arrived at school and she was dressed in the same maid uniforms both Minako and Makoto were waring.

"Usagi!" Minako exclaimed excitedly, as she grabbed the blond by the arm and pulled her towards the table they were at. "Look what Ami found!"

"Wha..." Usagi began, as her blue eyes soon caught sight of the image which was on the computer screen. In that moment the leader of the Sailor Senshi began to have flash backs to that fateful day at the south pole, when she learned that there were others who were willing to sacrifice everything to protect the planet they called home. That was the day in which Usagi learned that Sailor Senshi were not alone. "Where did you get these images?" the blond asked wide eyed.

"Last night with a bit of Artemis' help." Ami replied, "and it is named the Prometheus."

"What is it doing now?" the blond asked her friend.

"I don't know." Ami explained. "All I was able to get was that the Americans had launched it just a few days ago and that it is in orbit. But as to why, I was unable to find out."

"This is just... unreal." Usagi muttered, as she continued to stare at the image before her. The incident in Antarctica had a profound effect on the young blond and there were times she would wonder if it was all just a dream. But now all those doubts were put to rest with this one image and even though she nor her friends knew just why this vessel even existed, Usagi still could not help but to feel as this ship, as well as those who were on board it, were more friend than actual foe.

"Earth to Usagi, come in Usagi!" Minako said jokingly, as she knocked her friend on the head. "Are you alright? You zoned out a bit there."

"Yea... I'm fine." Usagi replied. "This is just... amazing!"

"Nani?" the other girls asked in unison, puzzled expressions forming on their faces as the saw a small, hopeful smile form upon their friend's face.

"Don't you all see?" Usagi stated. "We are not alone anymore!"

"Alone?" Makoto asked curiously. "What do you mean?"

"We are not alone in fighting to protect the world." the moon princess replied. "In Antarctica we saw them fight and... die." Usagi suddenly trailed off, as the image of the dead pilot she saw in Antarctica flashed across her mind. She then began to remember all the explosions which took place during that battle and there was no doubt in her mind that some of explosions were a result of "friendly" forces being killed while fighting for the planet.

Ami, Makoto and Minako took a moment to allow their friend's words to sink in and they soon realized that Usagi had made a solid point. During that day everything they knew about the world around them, came crashing down when they realized the Americans had access to technology that way more advanced than anything they knew of. Even Ami, Sailor Mercury herself, the most intelligent member of the Senshi team, found it difficult to explain what they saw on the southern ice cap.

Now the very same vessel which they had seen all those months ago, had now been captured on camera thanks to the efforts of Ami and Artemis. With recent attack by creatures known as "Phages" around Tokyo over the last few weeks, it did not take long for all of them to come to one final conclusion.

"So you think that the Americans launched that vessel of theirs because of those strange senshi we have been fighting?" Makoto asked curiously, as she turned her attention back towards the image on the screen.

"I would not doubt it." Ami replied. "But then again it could be just on a shake down cruise for all we know. Maybe this is the first time it has been out since the battle."

"You know we could continue to talk about the American's space ship for the rest of the day, but we have more important things to worry about right now!" Minako suddenly proclaimed, as she struck a rather cute pose in her maids outfit. "The fair is about to start and we need to get our coffee shop ready."

"She's right." Makoto agreed. "Maybe we can pick this back up at the Shrine with Rei later."

"I guess." the odango blond replied. "We really should get going before people start looking for us."

The rest of the girls agreed and within moments the group had exited the empty classroom and had begun to make their way towards their class room to get their coffee shop ready for the fair. Yet all the while the group could not help but to think about the conversation they just had and the knowledge that the Americans now had their space ship in orbit. With recent events over the last few still fresh in their minds and with new enemies lurking about, the girls could not help but to wonder the Americans were aware of something they were not or it was just like Ami suggested and it was all just a coincidence.

But then again was it just coincidence that the Americans were able to deploy such a vessel when that Anubis individual wanted the world to worship him like a god? This question and others haunted the minds of the senshi and it was anyone's guess if they would ever get any answers. But as the girls got ready to enjoy their day, they were completely unaware that all their questions would soon be answered in spectacular style.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

"General, we're getting a transmission from the Prometheus." McKenzie suddenly announced, as the Air Force team were in their made shift base of operations which had been provided by the Japanese government. "Colonel Carter wants to speak with you."

O'Neill didn't hesitate rushed towards the laptop where he was meet with the image of his friend and current leader of the SG-1 team. "What do you have for me, Sam?"

"General O'Neill, our sensors re picking up energy readings from within the city." the air Force colonel informed her commanding officer. "It looks like it is coming from the Juuban district of Tokyo."

"Juuban?" Morrison asked curiously. "That's quite across the city, we'll never making in time in this traffic."

There was a moment of uneasy silence before the general ordered. "Alright gentlemen, mount up and get ready to move in three! Morrison, alert our guest and let her know we're moving out. Sam, I'll contact you from the roof."

"Understood." the blond woman replied, before her image was replaced with a blank screen.

"She's gone!" a voice suddenly exclaimed. "Kakyuu's gone!"

"What?" Daniel asked curiously. "Where could she have gone?"

"No time!" O'Neill replied, as he grabbed his FN-P90 personal defense weapon and two clips of ammunition. "If my hunch is right, we'll meet her at our target. Now move out!"

"Sir, yes sir!" the air force team replied in unison before they exited their room and made their way towards the roof. The Sailor Senshi were about to meet their new allies...

_~End of Part I~_

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**A/N: **Well there you go, what did you think? I originally planned to make it longer but I thought it would be best if I broke it up into parts. Like always please leave a review and tell me what you think. I don't know when the next update will be, but its on the way so don't worry. _

_Until next time, Nightstalker sighing out... _


	8. Chapter 8

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**( Of Lead Crows and Black Holes… )**_

The day had started out so well, but no one could have seen the drama which was now playing out before them, coming.

Just as Usagi and her friends had hoped, their coffee shop idea had been an absolute success and had drawn in a massive crowd of students. Everyone was most definitely enjoying the service they were getting and Makoto's cake was by far thee most talked about aspect of the entire affair. All in all the day should have been one of success and celebration for the girls, but all that soon began to change when both Makoto and Rei saw Chibi Chibi being accosted by two of the Three Lights.

Why were these grown men, young adults, troubling such a young child? A child who was obviously afraid of these individuals was on the verge of tears trying to get away from them. Fortunately for Chibi Chibi, Makoto was able to get to her in time and now she was facing down the young girl's would be tormenters.

"What do you want?" the tall brunette asked angrily, as she stared down the two teens.

"Don't Interfere!" Yeten replied, a stern expression on his face as he spoke. "We don't have to tell you." Taiki added from his position under a near by tree.

"I don't want to listen to those who bully little girls." Makoto replied sternly, as Chibi Chibi stood by her side with an worried expression forming on her face and the young woman spoke.

"I think it's wrong to segregate girls from kids. Or, are you saying…." Yeten trailed off, as he suddenly leapt up and came face to face with Makoto. "…. Don't be too serious, because I'm a girl?"

Enraged by his attitude towards her, the tall brunette swung her fist at the singer, but he proved to be more capable in defending himself as he was able to deflect her punch with ease. "I will say it again." Yeten replied calmly, "We're not going to let you interfere!"

"You!" a new voice suddenly called out. "What are you doing?"

Upon investigation both Yeten and Taiki soon found themselves facing not only the third member of their trio, but Makotp's friends as well. "What are you doing?" Seiya demanded, a look of disapproval forming on his face, as well as the faces of the rest of the girls.

"What are you doing here, Seiya?" the grey haired male asked his fellow band member.

"I hope you didn't come to see her!"Taiki added from his spot.

"Is it wrong?" Seiya asked curiously, very much upset by the actions of his fellow band members. "She's irrelevant!"

The exchange between the Three Lights soon began to have a negative effect on the normally carefree and kind hearted blond. This was not what she had hoped to happen on a day that was meant to be about friendship and cooperation. "Why are we talking like this?" Usagi asked sadly. "I believe we can work together. We can understand each other if we talk openly."

"We had better leave." Taiki said suddenly, "Seiya, I have something to tell you."

"Wait you two."

"This is our problem, It's none of your business." Taiki replied to Usagi, not even bothering to face the blond as he spoke before walking off with Seiya following them. Leaving a stunned group of girls behind to ponder just what had just happened.

Following the exchange, the girls had assembled and were still perplexed as to why Yeten and Taiki would have wanted to attack Chibi Chibi. The little child in question was now being hugged by Usagi, who herself was most effected by the situation. Needless to say, the incident had most certainly damaged the way in which they looked at the Three Lights, but Usagi was not yet ready to give up on the trio and was still convinced that they were still good people at heart. In her mind, persons who create such beautiful music such as the Three Lights, could not be bad at heart.

"I found you at last!" a female voice echoed throughout the school yard. Upon investigation the group found themselves being accosted by a beautiful woman with long, reddish-brown hair and wore a rather colorful suit with dark sunglasses. "This book my rival left me, game me some wonderful info!" the mysterious woman declared, as she held up a small book in her right hand. "I did not know that this mediocre young girl had a real Star Seed! No wonder I didn't notice Tsukino-Usagi san… or rather Sailor Moon!"

It was soon very clear that there was a lot more to this woman that met the eye and soon those fears were realized when the strange woman reveled herself to me none other than Sailor Lead Crow herself. "I'll get your Star Seed!" the Amimate declared, as she stood in front of the senshi and her friends.

"You know everything, don't you?" Makoto replied, a look of anger forming on her face as she and the rest of the girls got ready to face this new threat. Transformation suddenly appeared and in a burst of spectacular light the guardians of love and justice, The Sailor Senshi, had appeared and were ready to face off with the corrupted alien senshi.

But as Earth's guardians were getting ready to face their foe, the senshi were completely unaware that they were about to meet a new ally.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

A series of dark-gray rings falling out of the sky followed by a bright flash of light, signaled the arrival of General O'Neill and his team to Juuban.

With the aid of the beaming technology installed on board the Prometheus, the Air Force team was able to quickly arrive in the area where the battle cruiser had detected the strange energy readings, using an alleyway to cover their arrival. Even though the group were still dressed in their civilian clothes, the team also wore their black tactical vests and had armed themselves with FN P90 sub machine gun. A Belgium designed weapon system which had served the USAF off world for many years.

"I'm getting strong readings sir." Morrison commented, as he looked into a small device which had been given to him while the team were on board the Prometheus. "Looks like it's coming from that school."

"Any signs of the princess?" O'Neill asked curiously, as he scouted the area so as to ensure that his team would not be spotted by anyone. Ever since it was discovered that Kakyuu had gone missing from her hotel room, the Air Force general had strange feeling that her disappearance may have had something to do with what the Prometheus had discovered. It may have been a long shot, but considering that Kakyuu had an interest in meeting the Sailor Senshi, she may have indeed snuck out of her room to find them herself.

"I don't see anyone." McKenzie replied, as he switched off the safety for his weapon.

"Jack, I think we should get moving." Jackson commented, as the team could hear what sounded like muffled explosions coming from the school.

"Alright, lock and load!" O'Neill began to order. "If you see the senshi, do not engage them. We are here to make contact with them.

"But what if they are under attack?"

"Then we render assistance any way we can." O'Neill replied. "Then we introduce ourselves."

"Yes sir!" the group replied, as they quickly made their way out of the alleyway and towards the school. Completely unaware that a trio of young men had spotted them running into the school from the car park.

"Who are they?" Yaten asked, a puzzled expression forming his face as he saw the Air Force team run into the school.

"Maybe some kind of elite unit?" Taiki replied, he too unsure by what was going on. "Law enforcement?"

"They don't look like law enforcement." Yeten commented. "Well not like the ones we have already encountered in this city. They could be elites."

"Something's wrong…" Seiya suddenly added. "If these are elites then someone may have called them in or…." The Starlight was cut off when he caught sight of a red butterfly fly past him and a sweet sent filled the air around them, a very familiar sent. "This sent is…. "

"Princess!"

Suddenly the leader of the Starlights burst into a sprint and followed the strange butterfly into the school, with his fellow senshi following close behind him. The day was certainly turning out to be a rather unexpected one.

Within a few minutes General O'Neill and his team made it to the back of the school, just in time to see a strange figure with a whip send both Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus flying into a wall with such a force, the impact caused the wall to crater. Then just moments later looked on in horror as two more of the very same senshi they were sent to investigate were sent flying into a window. Obviously the senshi were in serious trouble and the SGC team did not have to think twice about what needed to be done.

"If I can get a real star seed, Galaxia will be very happy!" Lead Crow announced, as she faced a now stunned and worried Sailor Moon, her friends were hurt because they tried to defend her and now she stood alone against the corrupted senshi.

"I don't know about this Galaxia person, but you know what would really make me happy?" a new voice echoed through out the school yard, catching both Lead Crow and Sailor Moon by surprise. "You putting down that whip of yours."

Upon investigation the two senshi saw a man, possibly in his early to mid fifties, standing near the entrance of the school, with a strange object in his hands. An object Sailor Moon soon recognized as a gun. "Who the hell are you?" Lead Crow demanded, her focus now shifted to this new individual.

"General Jack O'Neill, United States Air Force." The man replied rather calmly. "But my friends call me Jack and I would really like it if you would drop that nasty whip of yours and stand down."

"Who are you to be making demands?" Lead Crow asked angrily, looking more annoyed than anything. "Do you have any idea what you are dealing with?"

"In all honesty, no I don't." Jack replied, a hint of amusement could clearly be heard in his voice as he spoke and proceeded to aim his weapon at the woman. "But then again who really knows anyone?"

While this exchange was going on, two figures ran across the school yard and towards the downed senshi. Who themselves were still unable to recover from Lead Crow's assault.

"Hey, you guys alright?" Sailor Venus heard a man's voice say in Japanese, though be it with a strange accent.

"Who…. Who are you…." the young blond asked groggily, her head still throbbing with pain as her vision was still a bit blurred.

"Don't worry, I'm a friend." McKenzie replied, as he looked over the two Senshi.

"Don't try to move." Morrison commented, as he rendered assistance to both Sailor Mars and Jupiter. "You took a lot of damage."

"What's going on?" Jupiter asked, as she tried to pick herself up.

"Don't move!" the Airman said in a hushed tone, you got a nasty cut there on your arm.

"What's going on?" Mars asked, as she slowly began to regain consciousness. "Who are you?"

"Please remain calm, everything is going to be fine."

"I'm gonna ask you again, nicely…." O'Neill replied, sounding a little more serious as he effortlessly switched off the safety of his weapon and pointed it at Lead Crow. "Please drop the whip and stand down, we can end this all now and no one else has to be hurt."

" Mister, I beg you!" Sailor Moon pleaded with the general. "Get to safety before you get hurt!"

"So you are worried about this man's life?" Lead Crow asked with a sinister smile forming on her face as she spoke. Then, the Animate lashed out at the general with her whip and for a moment it looked as if he would have suffered the full wrath of the evil senshi.

But O'Neill was quick to respond and drove out of the way just as the whip struck the spot where he had just been standing with a vicious fury which tore up the soil. Then to Lead Crow's _(and even Sailor Moon's) _surprise, the general quickly recovered and open fired with his P90, the super heated 5.7mm rounds flying through the air towards their target. But Lead Crow was move with an unnatural speed to avoid being hit by the projectiles and suddenly appeared directly on top of O'Neill.

But Lead Crow's would be counter attack was short lived as another short burst of gun fire, compliments of Morrison and his P90, drove the now enraged Animate off and forced her reconsider her next move. She then saw a third individual tending to two of the wounded senshi soon got the idea to use him against these troublesome humans, but that plan soon fell apart when her would be victim spun around attacked with own sub machine gun.

By this point Sailor Moon and the rest of the senshi were completely dumbfounded by the spectacle which was taking place before them. Just minutes before they were completely at the mercy of Lead Crow, now these three strangers were able to not only drive her off, but hold her off as well. Just who were these men and where did they come from? More importantly… why did they have weapons in the first place.

"Who are these guys?" Jupiter asked out loud, as she and the rest of the senshi regrouped with their friend. "Where did they come from?"

"I don't know." Mercury replied, as she looked over her bruised arm. "They're obviously not Japanese."

"I can tell you one thing" Venus commented, "they've certainly have Lead Crow on the strings."

"I think you mean ropes." Mars replied. "They have Lead Crow on the ropes."

"Are you girls alright?" a new voice spoke up from behind them and when the girls turned around, they saw a kindly looking man with glasses and wearing the same type of Jacket at the other three men.

"Who are you?" Jupiter demanded, "More importantly, who are they? Who are all of you?"

"I'll let Jack tell you everything as soon as he can." Daniel replied. "But may name is Doctor Daniel Jackson and I think it is safe to assume that you are the Sailor Senshi?"

"Daniel Jackson?" Mercury asked curiously, _'Where have I heard that name before."_

"It seems that I have under estimated you, general." Lead Crow commented, as she now found herself standing on a near by wall. By this point O'Neill and his men had regrouped and were now joined by the Sailor Senshi. "But no matter, I'll still get what I came for." And with that statement, the Animate held her arm out in front of her in a meaningful way.

Suddenly, a strange translucent container came out of the gold bracelet which the senshi wore and in it, was something defied all logic. "What the hell is that?" McKenzie asked curiously, as he and the assembled group looked on with puzzled expressions forming on their faces.

"It's a Black Hole!" a new voice interrupted, as three new figures suddenly appeared on a near by green house.

"The Starlights!" Mars exclaimed, "What do you mean it's a Black Hole?"

"If your simple minds still don't know what this is, this is a Black Hole." Lead Crow explained, "The Starlights know very well what it is and what it is capable of. I wonder how many people will die if I were to activate it?"

"You wouldn't…" Jupiter said with a scowl. "You will be destroyed with the rest of us!"

"Only if Sailor Moon doesn't hand over her Star Seed." The Animate said with a cruel smile. Nothing was going to stop her from getting what she wanted, especially since she was so close. Moon for her part was in an impossible situation, on one hand losing her Star Seed would basically killer her but if she didn't give it up then a lot more people, including her friends, would die.

"Is the Daedalus in position?" O'Neill spoke into in radio, as he began to communicate with one of Earth's two space borne Battle Cruisers.

"Almost sir." Carter replied through the communication device.

"As soon as they reach position, have them lock on to that container she got and get it as far away from here as possible." The Air Force general replied, as her knew very well of just what a Black Hole was capable of doing. But before O'Neill's plan could be enacted, a golden ball of energy shot out of nowhere and struck Lead Crow hard. Causing the Animate to drop the crystal containing the Black Hole, which shattered on impact and released the deadly creation.

A look of absolute shock and horror flashed across the evil senshi, as the singularity escaped it's housing and began to expand. She new once the black hole was activated and was caught in it's pull, there was no way for anyone to escape, not even her.

"I see, this is what you meant." A new and very familiar voice told the now doomed senshi, "I thought I could be your friend but too bad! I think I will be the one to take Sailor Moon's Star Seed and present it to Galaxia, so please don't worry."

"Daedalus in position, sir!" a voice crackled over O'Neill's com system.

"New target!" the General replied, as he could see Lead Crow struggling to escape the Black Hole's grasp "get that woman out of here!"

"We'll try sir!" the Battle Cruiser's commander replied, just as the radio went dead.

Meanwhile, Lead Crow was doing everything she could to escape the grasp of the black hole, but she knew it was all for lost. Once caught in the pull of a black hole, it was only a matter of time before you were pulled in. Tt was at that point that the senshi began to feel something she had not felt for a long time, something which she thought she had lost a very long time ago when she effectively sold her soul to the devil…. It was humility, and regret.

'_Am I going to die like this, me?' _Lead Crow though sadly, as she got ready to make her peace and accept her cruel fate. "Sorry Siren…." The Animate gasped out, just before she was blinded by a bright flash and the black hole got bigger.

"It looks like the end if you don't give me your star seed, moon." Tin Nyanko told the senshi, give it up not or everyone here will die!"

"Move back!" O'Neill ordered, "Don't let that thing get a hold of you!"

"Star… serious laser!" Starfighter attempted to attack the new Animate, but it was quickly absorbed into the black hole.

"No good." Morrison yelled out, "nothing can escape a black hole, not even light!"

"Chibi Chibi!" a child voice suddenly caught Nyanko's attention and when she looked, little Chibi Chibi was now standing in front of Sailor Moon. "No!"

"Get away from me!" the Animate the warned the child, but to no avail as Chibi Chibi refused to move. Just as the singularity got bigger and bigger. Then to everyone's absolute horror, Both Moon and Chibi Chibi got pulled into the black hole, as it continued to grow.

"Damn, it's gone!" Tin Nyanko said in anger, "this is a good time to go!"

"Oh no your not!" McKenzie called out, as both he and Morrison managed to tackle the evil senshi, "You're not going anywhere!"

"That's what you think…." The Animate replied, as she somehow managed to throw the two men off of her and flee into a waiting telephone booth. But just as it looked as if the black hole would consume everything around it, a bright flash of red light literally tore the dimensional rift to shreds and bathed everything in a red glow.

"What the hell?" Morrison gasped in awe, as he and everyone else there looked o at the spectacle.

"That enery…" Starmaker said breathlessly, " Is it…."

"I don't believe it." O'Neill looked an, as he saw Sailor Moon float slowly to the grown. The black hole was completely gone and its place Sailor Moon now stood, but she was not alone. For now with the Senshi was a beautiful young woman with red hair and was dressed in a rather ornate dress.

"Princess…." Starfighter said with tears in her eyes, for now she realized that their long search was not over.

On this planet countless millions of miles away from where their home once was, they had finally found their beloved princess. But while the Starlights cried tears of joy, Princess Kakyuu was left asking herself one simple question…

"This this the one I have been looking for…?"

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**A/N:**__ So the SGC contingent has finally come face to face with the Sailor Senshi, while Princess Kakyuu finally revealed her true self and found Sailor Moon. But how are the Senshi gonna react when they find out about the Stargate program or the exploits of the SGC? _

_I guess you will have to wait for the next update to find out. Until next time, Nightstalker out… _


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:**__ Didn't think I would be able to finish it, but here is my next instalment to Guardians. Here the SGC and the Senshi formally meet and it's time to work together, but will they (and by they, I mean the Senshi) be able to trust their new, would be allies? Read to find out!_

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**( The Rabbit, The Fireball and The General )**_

"Fireball princess…." Sailor Star Fighter gasped out, as she and the rest of the Starlights ran towards their long lost princess/friend. None of them making an attempt to fight back their tears, as a day they thought would never arrive finally came.

"Oh how we have wished for this moment." Star Maker added, the tears flowing down her cheeks as she spoke. Something which did not go unnoticed by Usagi, who by this point had recovered from her ordeal.

"I am so sorry to have worried you, Starlights." Kakyuu replied, a warm almost angelic smile forming on her face as she spoke. As she too was happy to see her friends again. "However, I still have a crucial mission to complete, for I have not been able to locate the ones my father sent me to find."

"The Tie ree?" Star Fighter asked with a puzzled expression forming on her face. "You were not able to locate them?"

"My search has been unsuccessful, but I was not alone." The princess replied, as she motioned towards O'Neill and his men. Who by this point had regrouped and were silently looking on at the reunion. "This is General O'Neill and these are his men. I met O'Neill when I first came to this world, he and his government took me in and gave me a place to stay. Oh I have so much to tell you, but first…." She then walked up to Usagi and said, "I have heard so much about you, Sailor Moon."

"You…. Have?" the blue eyed asked, surprised that this individual she had never met before knew about her.

"Yes I have, as well as all of your senshi." Kakyuu replied. "We have much to discuss, but I think after these recent events, we should meet up later after you and your senshi are well rested. And I am very certain that there are many things you would like to ask me."

"Like who are they and why they challenged Lead Crow." Jupiter commented, as she eyed O'Neill and his team. Not sure if they could have been trusted or not. A sentiment which was shared by the rest of the senshi inwardly, but not shown on their faces. But as the group looked on at the Americans, Mars could not help but to sense a strange aura around these individuals, an aura which was strangely familiar.

"And I am positive they will answer all your questions when you meet with them later." The princess replied, before she walked over to O'Neil and said. "General, I ask that you allow me to stay with the senshi until we meet again later today."

There was a moment of silence as O'Neil peered down at the young woman before him, before he replied "Okay, but where and when do you want us to meet you?"

"Hikawa Jinja." Sailor Mars suddenly spoke up, surprising the rest of her fellow senshi. "You can meet us there after dark, seven o'clock."

"If that is fine with you, General?" Kakyuu asked her older companion.

"I guess that can work, see you then." And with that, the Air Force general walked off with his team in tow. Leaving a very puzzled yet grateful group of young women behind, all of whom were not sure if these men were really friend or foe but were glad that they were there when things got rough.

"Are you sure that we should just leave her?" Daniel asked his friend, as the group made their way into the very same alley way in which they were delivered into.

"I don't see any reason why we shouldn't." O'Neil replied. "Prometheus was able to track the Senshi down, I am very certain they can do it again if needed. Besides from what we just saw, I think it would be best if we allow her to catch up with her friends."

"But when are we going to let her know that we are very same people she's looking for?" the archaeologist asked his friend, unsure just how long Jack was going to keep this secret from her.

"Soon." O'Neil replied, before he took up his radio and spoke into is asking. "O'Neil to Daedalus, were you able to rescue the target?"

"We were sir." The voice on the other end replied. "But… there has been a bit of a complication."

"Complication?" the general asked curiously. "What happened?"

"I think it would be best if you saw for yourself, sir." The voice replied. "It's kind of hard to explain."

"Understood." Jack replied with a heavy sigh, before he turned to the group and said. "Looks like we'll be making a slight detour before we head back to the hotel."

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

Just as Kakyuu had suggested both her, the Sailor Senshi and the Sailor Starlights had regrouped at the Hikawa Jinja where they used the following hours to recuperate after their encounter with Lead Crow. It was during this time that both teams were surprised to learn each other's true identities , but the initial shock soon wore off and attention soon shifted back to Kakyuu and her story of arriving on Earth and living in an underground base which was operated by the very same people who had come to their assistance just hours before.

"This is just unbelievable!" Rei exclaimed, "The Americans have access to some kind of…. Star gate and they have it in some underground bunker? Why do they even have it…. How did they even get it?"

"I am afraid I do not have the answers you seek, Mars." Kakyuu calmly replied. "But I am certain they will answer all your questions when they arrive."

"You have to admit though, the idea of teams going off planet to explore other worlds via an alien device… it would make for one epic movie!" Minako commented, "Or a TV series."

"This is very incredible indeed." Ami commented, "I didn't think such a technology was even possible or existed."

"I am afraid that such a technology did exist at one time." A new voice interrupted and upon investigation, it was discovered that both Luna and Artemis had joined the assembled group. "And it is one we thought had been lost when the Moon Kingdom fell.

"What are you talking about, Luna?" Usagi asked the small, black cat.

"During the time of the Moon Kingdom, there was a device which allowed individuals to travel throughout the solar system without the need of space vessels. It was a technology which was gifted to the Kingdom by one of its allies centuries before the time of Queen Serenity." Luna explained. "But what Kakyuu describe, what the Americans have in their possession is far more advanced from what we had."

"Indeed." Artemis added, "It is possible advanced versions of this portal were not only created, but spread out through the galaxy as well, including your home world. How did it even get there, your majesty?"

"Legend states that Kinmoku was once a part of an evil empire with used the portal device to bring my people there…. As slaves." Kakyuu explained. "After my people were freed, the device was hidden away in fear that our slave masters…. would use it to return…."

"Still does not explain how the Americans got their hands on one." Rei commented, as she went into deep thought.

"Maybe you can ask them yourself." Artemis commented, as his ears twitched a bit. "A vehicle has just pulled up at the bottom of the hill."

"Then I guess that's them." Makoto replied, as she turned her focus on the princess. "Are you sure that these men can be trusted?"

"I do." Kakyuu replied, "And if we are going to defeat Galaxia, we are going to need to work together."

"Kakyuu is right, Mako-chan." Usagi added. "At the school I saw these men rush to help you when you were down and risked their lives to protect you. No one with bad intentions would do that."

"Usagi's right." Ami added. "The person who examined us knew what he was doing, I would have to guess they had some kind of medical training."

"I think you should go outside and greet our guest." Luna interjected, as she leapt up to the window and saw two men walking past the shrine entrance.

"I guess it's now or never." Seiya spoke up. "We should get out there and… greet the men who protected our princess in our absence."

"Wait… I think it would be best if I were to meet them before I introduce the rest of you." Kakyuu countered. "They know me and they may be put off if they saw someone else meeting them."

"I'll go with you." Usagi interjected. "You said they were looking for me after all, just want to let them know they finally found me!" Kakyuu could only smile at her new friend's response, before the two women exited the shrine to meet with their next great ally.

Meanwhile as that was going on, both O'Neil and Jackson just stood at the top of the steps leading up to the shrine and scanned the temple grounds. Inwardly the two men were a bit unsure about this arranged meeting and after what they had seen at the High School, they were even more perplexed about the situation than when they first arrived in Japan. It was one thing to hear about what the senshi faced from eye witnesses, but it was a whole different story to actually see just what they went up against for themselves. Especially when one of these "enemies" created a black hole which almost destroyed everything, only to be destroyed by the very same person they thought needed protection.

"McKenzie, Morrison, do you read?" O'Neil suddenly spoke, as he held his hand to his ear and adjusted his ear piece.

"Loud and clear sir." Morrison replied, as the two air men stood at the bottom of the hill next to the black SUV which had been loaned to them by the Japanese government. "Have you made contact?"

"Not yet." The General replied. "Just stay with the truck, we'll contact you if anything happens."

"Understood." The airman replied, just before the line went silent.

"So what do you think?" Daniel asked curiously. "You think they will be willing to help us?"

"Something tells me after today, these Senshi may not have much of a choice." The general replied, as he saw some movement out from the corner of his eye. Upon investigation the Air Force officer soon saw Kakyuu exit one of the buildings but she was not alone, for with her was the very same young woman whom he saw the Princess talking to at the school.

"Hello O'Neill." Kakyuu greeted, "I am sure that you and your men are well rested after today's events."

"We are." Jack replied, before he turned his gaze towards Usagi and asked with Daniel translating "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." The young blond replied. "And…. I want to thank you for helping my friends when they got hurt."

"Well, you're welcome." The general replied.

"Now that you have finally met, I think now would be a good time to meet with the others." Kakyuu declared, to which Usagi agreed. O'Neil and Jackson just nodded in reply, as they followed the two women to meet with the rest of the Sailor Senshi.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

To say O'Neil was a bit surprised would be correct, for both he and Jackson soon found themselves in the company of a group of young teenagers. But both Kakyuu and Usagi assured them that they were all in fact senshi they had met before and after the introductions were made, both sides began to talk.

Usagi and her friends went first began to tell the story about the old Moon Kingdom which once existed and that how all of them were a part of the royal court. They then spoke of Beryl and her master Queen Metalia, who launched a devastating war against the Moon Kingdom which killed everyone including their past selves but were ultimately sent to this time after Queen Serenity used her Silver Crystal to seal the Metalia away. After the initial shock of their story wore off O'Neil, with the aide of Jackson, began to tell the senshi about the SGC, the Star Gate Program and how it began when archeologist discovered the Star Gate while on a dig in Egypt . Now it was time for the Senshi to be shocked.

"Wait a minute!" Rei exclaimed. "You mean to tell us that your government has been using an alien device to explore the Galaxy?"

"Pretty much." Jack explained, "And it's not just my government which has been involved in this venture."

"Still!" Rei countered. "You know how dangerous that can be?"

"Probably not as dangerous as fighting monsters in mini skirts and high heels." The Air Force general replied, but Jackson did not translate. "In any case, your government asked us to investigate recent monster attacks and if needed, render assistance and after what we saw today, looks like you need help."

"Be at peace, Mars." Kakyuu spoke up, trying to defuse the situation before things got worse. "O'Neil and his men do mean well and I do believe that the only way we can defeat Galaxia, is if we work together. Now that we are all here, I guess now would be a good time for me to tell you the legend of Galaxia and the Sailor Wars."

"Sailor… wars?" Mars asked, sounding a bit shaken by the idea that that such a thing had occurred.

"Sailor Soldiers are born of planets and stars." Kakyuu began to tell her tale, "They have been fighting since the creation of the galaxy against those who infringe on peace. Until at last, the origin of evil through out the Galaxy, Chaos… was defeated and sealed away by the legendary and strongest Sailor Soldier…

"However… after a long period of time, Chaos appeared again in the galaxy."

"Galaxia?" Ami asked, she too not immune to the feeling of fear which had swept over most of the assembled group. "She is Chaos?"

Kakyuu nodded somberly in reply as she continued. "Galaxia is trying to steal all the star seeds and bring the galaxy back into chaos, but there is still a chance that she can be defeated. My people heard the legend of a race of people known as the Tai'ri, who were known to be skilled and cunning warriors, who had stood up against evil as much as the Sailor Soldiers have in the past."

"That is why our Princess used this Star Gate to flee our planet." Yeten added, "It was hoped that she would find these Tai'ri and with their help, we could defeat Galaxia."

"What about the legendary soldier who sealed away Chaos?" Daniel asked curiously. "Wouldn't they be able to seal away this Galaxia person as well?"

"I am afraid that she disappeared long ago and no one knows what happened to her." Kakyuu explained. " and with her missing, the Senshi of the galaxy either fell before her… or became apart of her small army."

"I don't believe it!" Rei said with a hint of anger in her voice, "How could they ever think about joining someone like her?"

"I don't know." Kakyuu replied. "But they are responsible for the deaths of many and I'm afraid that your world may have become her next target."

"Which means we will have no choice but to team up" O'Neil stated, which caught the attention of everyone there. "Like Princess Kakyuu said, if we are to stand a chance against this Galaxia and Chaos, we will have to work together."

"It may not be enough though." The princess replied. "Even with the SGC's assistance, it may not be enough to stop her. That's why we need to find the Tie're, they may hold the key to defeating her."

"You mean the Tau'ri?" O'Neil replied with a neutral tone, something which caught the attention of everyone who heard him.

"What do you know about them?" Yeten asked the older male, sounding a bit suspicious. "You know where we can find them?"

"Actually you already have." Doctor Jackson replied. "Princess, how would you have known when you have found the Tau'ri?"

"In all honesty, I really don't know." The princess confessed. "My hope was that they would find me once they found out I was looking for them and learned about the danger which Galaxia posed. You know where I can find them?"

"Actually… we are them." the general announced, catching everyone there completely by surprise.

"What?" Seiya exclaimed angrily. "You mean to tell us that all this time our princess was in your company, you could not even tell her that you were the ones she was looking for?"

"Because we could be certain that she could be trusted." The Air Force general admitted. "Like your friend over there stated, it is very dangerous to be traveling around the galaxy and in the past we have encountered individuals who would try to use us for their personal gains."

"Seiya, please… calm down." The princess pleaded, as she was surprisingly calm about the situation. "I was told that the Tie…. Tau'ri would not readily reveal themselves until they were certain I could be trusted, and I am sure that I have earned your trust now?" Kakyuu asked curiously, a small nod from O'Neil confirming that she had.

"But even if you are this Tau'ri, what do you even expect to do against someone like Galaxia?" Taiki asked curiously. "We tried to fight back but we… we still lost to her. What do you expect to do against something like her? Have you ever gone up against something that can wipe out an entire civilization?"

"We have." O'Neill replied, "Numerous times in the past as a matter a fact."

"Princess Kakyuu is right." Usagi suddenly spoke up. "We are going to have to work together if we hope to defeat Galaxia."

"But where do we even start?" Makoto asked curiously. "How do we even find her?"

"I….. think we may be able to help with that." O'Neill replied, "During the incident at the school, we were able to capture one of your assailants."

"What…?" Taiki gasped. "How… how did you manage to do that?"

"If we are going to work together, then we must not have any secrets between us, right?" O'Neill asked the assembled group, who in turned just nodded in reply. "Then I'm about to share with you one of this planet's greatest secrets."

"You sure you want to be doing this?" Daniel asked his friend, not sure if this was the correct course of action to take.

"If we are going to work together, then we are going to need to have no secrets between us." O'Neill reasoned, before he turned back to the group and said. "We're going on a little trip."

"Where?" Usagi asked.

"You'll see soon enough." The general replied, as he placed hand on his ear piece and said. "We're ready to come up."

"Copy that, sir." A voice on the other end replied and before anyone could react, there were numerous bright flashes which engulfed the entire room and when it faded…. both O'Neill, Jackson, Kakyuu and everyone else had vanished.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

Meanwhile at the bottom of the hill, McKenzie and Morrison were still with the SUV and were currently engaged in a rather animated discussion.

"What you mean Doctor Who is a bigger badass than Batman?" McKenzie commented, as the duo sat in the vehicle and waited for the general to return. "You don't know what you're taking about!"

"Oh please!" Morrison replied, "The Doctor is! He can make an entire army turn and run just by mentioning his name! Batman prances around in tights and a cape and is totally obsesses with… bats! The Doctor travels around the Galaxy and fights monsters that makes the Joker look like a wuss!"

"Man you crazy!" McKenze replied. "What does the Doctor has that makes him better?"

"Other than the willingness to actually finish off someone rather than lock them up in a prison they always seem to escape from?" Morrison shot back, enjoying the fact that there was no way his friend could counter his argument. But as the two "adults" continued their discussion/argument, they were completely unaware that meters away, two individuals were getting ready enact their revenge.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**A/N: **__Well…. Things have certainly escalated now haven't they? The Senshi are about to see some of the results of the Star Gate Program, while my OCs are about to have a bit of an encounter of their own. But just who are stalking McKenzie and Morrison, and why are they out for revenge? I guess you will have to wait to see, but feel free to guess._

_Until next time, Nightstalker out! _

_**#PreyForTheWorld**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: **__I'm baaaaaaack... you really didn't think I would abandon this fic, especially since I left the last chapter in a bit of a cliffhanger. But now here is the long overdue update I know some of you had been waiting for. _

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**( Lead Tears... ) **_

Night had long since fallen over the Junan district, as the occupants of a black Toyota Land Crusier parked near the entrance of the Hikawa Jinja waited for the other two members of their group to return from their meeting. So far things had been rather uneventful since O'Neill and Jackson went into the shrine to meet wih the Sailor Senshi, leaving both Morrison and McKenzie to guard the SUV which the Japanese government had provided to the USAF Team. As well as find ways to keep themselves occupied while they waited.

But despite having some rather animated arguments to pass the time, the duo could not help but to think about their actions earlier that day. To say both McKenzie and Morrison were in awe by what they saw that day, would have been correct. Within a space of just a few minutes, the Airmen had gone from following up a possible lead, to rendering first aid to the very same Senshi they were supposed to make contact with, to getting into a fire fight with a woman who called herself "Lead Crow", only to end up tackling another woman dressed as a cat and almost being sucked into a black hole themselves. It was safe to say that it had been a rather eventful day indeed.

"So how you think this is all gonna end?" McKenzie asked his friend, as he glanced out the window of the vehicle.

"I don't know, man." Morrison replied, as he looked over the 9mm pistol which had been assigned to him. Both he and McKenzie were both armed with pistols holstered under their jackets, as well as a P90 and clips under each seat. Just incase things got serious like they did earlier in the day. "Did you see those girls though? They couldn't have been more than sixteen years old."

"Yea!" Makenzie replied. "Weird."

"No weirder than what we saw today." the Airman commented, but as he was about to add something else, an unknown force slammed into the rear of their SUV. Sending the two and a half ton vehicle forward a good ten yards.

"Christ..." McKenzie groaned, as he lifted his head off of the Toyota's dash board. "What the hell hit us?"

"I don't know..." Morrison replied, as he now sported a bad gash on his forehead as a reslut of it hitting the steering wheel before him. But dispite his injury, the airman was still able to get his service pistol and get out of the vehicle.

With his forehead now bleeding, Morrison was still able to get his bearings and see the full extent of the damage which had been done to the vehicle. But it was also at that point the Airman caught sight of two individuals standing on a nearby wall as a sudden gust of wind blew some Cherry Blossoms by.

"Carrying the protection of the planet of wind, Uranus, the soldier of the sky - Sailor Uranus!"

"Carrying the protection of the planet of the sea, Neptune, soldier of the deep sea - Sailor Neptune!"

The two new individuals announced , as they looked down upon the wounded Airman and the damaged Toyota. But what happened next caught the two outer senshi by complete surprise.

"Hey dude, why you wearing a miniskirt?" Morrison asked out loud, as he pointed directly at Sailor Uranus. Something which caused both women to fall on their side rather dramatically.

"Hey! I'm a girl!" Uranus shouted back angrily.

"But you look and sound like a dude." Morrison replied, which only added to the awkwardness of the situation. But the exchange was short lived as Uranus lifted up the sword and said. "Enough of this! Time to end this!"

"Wait what?" Morrison replied, just as the senshi of the wind lept up and dove towards her intended target.

"Oh boy..."

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_{Meanwhile hundreds of miles in orbit...}_

Usagi and her friends could not believe what they were now seeing, for their eyes were now peering through the glass window before them at the blue orb below that was the planet Earth. It was just minutes ago the girls, along with the Starlights and their princess, were at the Hikawa Shrine with a pair of men who had befriended the Starlights lost princess, the very same men who hours earlier had come to the Senshi's rescue when they were attacked by Lead Crow.

It was during said meeting that General O'Neill announced that their would be no secrets between the two teams if they were going to work together, and now the senshi were on board one of the two biggest secrets in the U.S. Military.

"Unbelievable..." Makoto gasped out in awe, as her emerald green eyes lookd on at the Earth below.

"I guess these humans are a lot more advanced that I originally thought." Taiki commented, as he/she too was taken aback by their current situation. When the Starlights first arrived on Earth, they thought this planet as nothing more than a underdeveloped backwater when compared to Kinmoku. Now it looked as if there was much more to this world than he/she previously though.

"I'm with Mako-chan." Minako spoke up. "I mean a few months ago we saw this thing in action at the south pole and now... we're on board it!"

"I didn't even know the technology to build such a vessel even existed." Ami commented, as she began to look around the area they were in. "How were they even able to pay for it?"

"Well you really don't believe we pay twenty thousand for a hammer, thirty-thousand for a toilet seat?" a new voice spoke up and upon investigation, the Senshi saw that Doctor Jackson and General O'Neill had rejoined them. "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome on board the United States Air Force vessel Prometheus. Earth first space battle cruiser."

"So this really is a warship?" Rei asked, sounding less than impressed by what she saw. "Why would you even build something like this?"

"Because we have learned in the passed that we could not rely on the Star Gates completely." Jackson replied.

"Sometimes we need to get up close and personal with some of the threats we face." O'Neill replied, "Plus it has proved to be a vital asset for our teams off world."

"Then why did you bring us here?" Seiya asked the General, still unwilling to trust the men who in his mind, had kept their princess from them for so long.

"Because, I think there is someone who may be in possession of information which could be important to you." the General replied. "If we are going to work together, then we are going to share resources if it means we are to defeat this Galaxia individual."

"O'Neill is right." Kakyuu spoke up, "We are going to have to learn to trust and work with one another. Galaxia is dangerous and we are going to need all the help we can get."

There was a moment of silence as the group allowed Kakyuu's words to sink in, something which affected the Starlights even more so. As they knew all to well of just how powerful and dangerous Galaxia and her minions could be. "Very well, princess." Seiya replied, sounding a bit defeated but knowing that his/her princess was right.

"So are we all on the same page now?" The general asked the group, to which every one nodded in agreement. All be it a bit hesitantly in the case of Seiya and Rei. "Good, so if you can follow me, I will give you a quick tour of the Prometheus, as we make our way to meet with our guest." and with that O'Neill and Jackson left the battle cruiser's observation deck and proceeded to guide their guest through the military vessel.

As the Senshi and the Starlights walked through the vessel's hallways, they could not help but to be overwhelmed by what they were seeing. Months ago Usagi and her friends got the shock of their lives when they saw this very same vessel thunder in and engaged dozens of hostile alien ships over Antartica. Now they were being shown around said vessel by those who were responsible for it being in existance. As they progressed, Jackson told the group about the Prometheus and its brief but eventful history, something which both surprised and shocked the Senshi. Apparently the SGC were very busy across the Galaxy, which would explain how Kakyuu knew about them.

Even the Starlights had to admit that despite being primitive, these humans were a lot more capable than they originally thought. Just maybe they could be the ones to help them defeat Galaxia before any more worlds were destroyed.

Finally the group arrived at a metal door which had two heavily armed Airmen dressed in silver camouflage and black vests. Obviously they were guarding something by the way hey were armed, what ever it was must have been very dangerous. Suddenly Rei began to cringe as if she were in pain, as the miko could feel a wave of sorrow and regret overwhelm her.

"What's wrong Rei?" Usagi asked her friend, as she could see the rather distressed look on her face.

"I... I'm fine." the miko replied. "I just dont know wht happened. Just... so much sadness."

"What?" Makoto spoke up, as she and the rest of the group noticed Rei's situation.

"It's coming from bhind that door." the Senshi of Fire replied.

"General O'Niell, what's behind that door?" Usagi asked, as she and the rest of the senshi stood with Mars.

"Do you remember your encounter with Lead Crow today" the Air Force General asked the group. To which they all nodded as the memories of that engagement came back to them, it was at that moment a shocking realization came upon them.

"Wait, you mean to tell us that she is the one behind the door?" Taiki all but exclaimed, "But... how? We saw her get pulled into that black hole!"

"Uh well, not quite." Jackson was the one to replie this time. "When we saw what was going on, we attempted to beam her on board the Prometheus."

"But..." Yeten questioned, knowing that something had gone wrong.

"We were able to get her, but... I guess that it would be better if you saw for yourselves." Jackson replied, as O'Niell motioned for the two guards to step away and open the cell door. Slowly the thick metal door swung open , as the two princesses and their senshi peered into the room.

Almost immediately a look of absolute shock and horror formed on their faces, for now sitting before them with her head hung low was the ghostly form of...

"Lead Crow..." Seiya gasped out, as the Starlight's mind could barely comprehend what it was seeing. "What happened to her?"

"We think that when we used the teleporter, some of her mass was still pulled into the black hole." Jackson replied. "We were lucky to get her at all."

"But it still does not explain just why you brought us to see her." the Starlight replied.

"You are here because I asked for you." a new voice chimed in. It was then that the group soon discovered that Lead Crow, or at least what was left of her, was now talking to them.

"L... Lead Crow?" Usagi said a bit frightfully, as she was unsettled by the Animamate ghostly appearance.

"Please... dont have to call me that." The young woman replied. "I think I have lost my right to be a Sailor after all I have done."

Usagi and her friends were taken aback by Lead Crow's statement, it sounded as if she felt remorsefull and guilt ridden. A far cry from the spiteful and arrogant individual they had encountered earlier that day. "Then... what would you like for us to call you?" the blond asked curiosly.

"I... I dont know..." Crow replied, "It's has been so long since I have heard my real name... have not heard it since I..."

"Joined Galaxia?" Taiki replied, a stern expression forming on the Starlight's face. A look of shame and sadness flashing across Lead Crow's face, was not lost on anyone when Galaxia's name was brought up.

"I... I... was such a fool for helping her for so long."

"Enough chit chat! What did you want us here!" Seiya demanded, not phased by the Animamate's apparent sense of guilt.

"Because... I want to help you defeat Galaxia."

"What?" Kakyuu gasped out, a puzzled expression forming on her, as well as everyone else's face.

"Not long after we brought her to the ship, she began to request that we allow her to speak to you." O'Niell explained to the group. "Believe me, we dont trust her fully either, but if she has information that could help us, it is worth a shot to try."

"I still don't trust her though." Seyia replied. "Could be another trick she's up to."

"She's telling the truth." Rei suddenly said with a somber tone in her voice, "She's dying."

"What?"

"She's dying." the miko replied.

"She's right..." Ami added, as by this point the young woman had taken out her computer and had begun to scan the former Animamate. "Her molecular structure is... slowly dissipating"

"She is right." Lead Crow confirmed. "I became aware of my situation when these men rescued me from that Black Hole. It's funny don't you think? I intended to used that thong to destroy you... now it seems it will be the reason for my own demise. Although considering what I have done in my life, I can't imagine any other way for me to answer for my sins."

It was at that moment the assembled group of senshi realized, that this was a woman who was truly sorry about not only what she had done, but what she had become. Then again the realization that you were about to meet your creator after hurting so many people, would make anyone question their life choices. But this sense of discovery was short lived when Seiya broke the silence and said. "The General said that you had information that might be helpful against Galaxia. Start talking!"

The Animamete winced a bit as the Starlight's statement, as she know that the Starlight had every reason to hate her. But she was able to keep her composure and said, "You can not Defeat Galaxia if you just attack her head on. She is more powerful than any other being in the known universe, but... there may be a way to defeat her." and with that statement, Lead Crow lifted up her wrist to show her bracelets.

"With these, Galaxia had us do horrible things, but I guess in the end I am as guilty as she is." Crow said with remorse, "But she too also wears a pair of bracelets, which she has used to take the Star Seeds of many senshi. But... if you are able to destroy them, you maybe able to defeat her."

"You still have not given us any reason to trust you." Seiya replied, venom dripping off the Starlghts' words as she spoke. A fact which did not unnoticed by Usagi or Kakyuu. "How do we know that this is not just another trick on your part?"

"Starfighter... I betrayed my own people and killed my planet's guardian senshi." Lead Crow began to eplain herself. "I personally murdered millions of innocent people and destroyed countless lives, I hunted down Senshi from hundreds of worlds all to please Galaxia... but now on the eve of my demise, do I realize just what a monster I had become. I demise I ultimately brought on to myself. I need to make things right."

Lead Crow's words pulled on Usagi's heart, as she couldn't help but to feel sorry for this broken woman. Even though this was the same person who was more than willing to kill her and all her friends to get what she wanted, the blue eyed blond could not help but to feel sorry for her now. Deep down inside, Usagi could feel that Lead Crow was truly sorry for what she had done. "Is there anything else that you want us to know?" Usagi asked the broken woman.

"No." the former Animamate replied, "B... But... uhhhhhhhh!"

"What's goning on?" O'Niell asked in curiosity, as he and everyone else saw Lead Crow curl up in pain. As her body began to fade even more.

"Her moleculor structure is becoming unstable!" Ami exclaimed, as her mini computer relayed is information to her.

"Can't you do something?" Kakyuu asked Jackson frightfully, as Lead Crow's groans echoed out of her cell.

"Kakyuu..." Lead Crow managed to speak through her pain, as her body began to fade even more. "I... I want to apologize for what I did on your world... I... I'm so sorry for what I have done. My only hope... is... that you can one day... find it within yourself... to forgive me..."

Kakyuu for her part could only stare in disbelief, as Lead Crow said those words to her and despite what had happened to her home, the Royal could not help but to feel sympathy for the Animamate in her final moments. Kakyuu just gave Crow a warm smile with a nod, something which despite her pain, gave Lead Crow a sense of warmth an for the first time in a long time, happiness.

"I just hope... that... those who wait for me on the other side, are also as forgiving as you are..." and with that sentence, the former Animamate fadded out of existance before the assmbled group's eyes.

"She's... gone..." Ami commented, as she slowly lowered her computer and stared at the spot where Lead Crow had once been. Rei then turned to hug Usagi. As she could sense that her friend was on the verge of tears.

"I...I..."

"It's okay, Usagi." Rei comforted her friend. "She's in a better place now."

"Are... you going to be alright?" the General asked the young woman, as he could clearly see that Usagi was saddened by what had transpired.

"I'll... be fine." the blond replied, as she wiped a small tear from the corner of her eye. "I... just need to be alone right now."

"Yea..." Makoto added. " I think we need some time to go over what just happened."

"Understandable." Jackson replied. "I guess we should leave you alone for now." and with that statement both Jackson and O'Niell left to allow both the Senshi and Starlights to talk among themselves.

"So what do you think?" Daniel asked O'Neill, "You think they will decide to team up with us?"

"Honestly Jackson, I dont know." the General replied. "But after what we all saw today, they may have no choise but to join forces with us."

"General O'Neill, please come in, over." a voice called out from the General's ear piece.

"Morrison?" O'Neill replied, as he recognized the Airman's voice. "What is your situation?"

"Um... interesting sir." the young man replied.

"Care to explain yourself, Airman.?"

"We were attacked sir." Morrison replied. "had a bit of a scuffle sir. But the situation is under control now."

"What happened?" the General asked, getting a bit annoyed by how the airman was acting.

"Well... we were attacked by the Sailor Senshi, sir." Morrison replied, as both he and McKenzie stood outside of their SUV with the inert forms of Sailor Uranus and Neptune now tied up and gagged inside of the vehicle.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**A/N:** Well what do you thnk? I actually had this plan for Lead Crow for a while now, but I hoped you enjoyed it cause it was not easy to write. _

_Also, I know that I refered to the Starlights as "he/she" and I know some of you may not have liked that. But whatever, please leave a review and give me some input. _

_Until nextime, Nightstalker out..._


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: **__I'm back, and with another update! Now I know some of you may have been surprised that I updated this and not my other fic, all 2 of you, but I want to see if I can finish this one first or at the very least, move this one further along. But enough of this small talk, on to the story..._

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**( Alliance... )**_

Words could not even begin to describe just how Usagi, her friends and the Starlights felt, as the two Senshi teams saw Lead Crow litterally disolve into nothingness just minutes ago. But not before she had showed herself to be remorseful for her actions under Galaxia and asked Kakyuu for forgiveness. As well as giving the senshi a possible hint at defesting their evil opponent. But if one were to see the face of Usagi at that moment, they would have sworn she had lost a loved one.

Despite the events earlier that day, the young blond could not help but to feel pity for Lead Crow in her final moments. She had done so many horrible things that was ready to kill more just to get what she wanted, yet she took full responsibility for her actions, which resulted in her own undoing. No one who was completely evil or sadistic would have acted the way she did, or at least, that was what Usagi though.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Rei asked, as the shrine maiden could sense her friend's sadness. But Usagi was still in in shock over what had happened to Lead Crow, it was true the Sailor Senshi had faced threats in the past and had dispatched many of them without hesitaion or regret. But this was diffirent, this was not just some Yoma, Droid or Phage, but an actual individual who showed regret and even a hint of fear. "Usa?"

"I..." the young woman squeaked out. "I'm fine. It's just..."

"Usagi-chan... there was nothing you could have done for her." Rei replied, trying to reasure her friend. "Ami said she was dying, Crow was too far gone to save."

"At least... she was able to see the errors of her ways." Usagi replied, "But... no one desreves what happened to her."

"Usagi, she's in a better place now." Kakyuu added, as she too could see the distressed expression on her new friend's face. "At least now we have a possible clue on how we may be able to defeat Galaxia."

"But we still don't know just where she is located." Seyia commented, as the Starlight and the rest of the group assmebled around the three women. "As far as we know, she could be anywhere on Earth!"

"Then maybe the Tau'ri... I mean General O'Neill and his people, can find her for us." Ami replied, gaining the attention of everyone. "They were able to locate us at school becaue of the energy readings created during our fight with Lead Crow. They may also be able to locate Galaxia the same way."

"It's worth a shot." Makoto replied, as she agreed with her fellow senshi. "and they did help us when we needed it at the school."

"I still don't think this is such a wise idea." Taiki declared. "How do we know that they still can be trusted? As far as we know this could all be just an elaborate scheme by Galaxia herself!"

"No!" Kakyuu declared firmly. "O'Neill and his men have been nothing but helpful towards me since my arrival on Earth. If it was not for them, I may not have found you and I fear to think what could have happened to you if he and his men had not intervened when they did today."

"Considering what we may be up against, then I think we should join forces with the General." Ami stated. To which the rest of the inner Senshi agreed.

"Princess, if you think that this joint venture with O'Neill is a good idea, then I support it." Seyia replied, ignoring the looks of uncertainty he was getting from his team mates.

"Then I guess it is settled then." Usagi stated, as she got up and looked at her friends. "We will join forces with the Americans to defeat Galaxia."

"Well that's good to hear." O'Neill commented, as the group saw the general standing by the entrace with Jackson.

"General O'Neill, as leader of the Sailor Senshi, I accept your offer of assistance." Usagi stated, as the Senshi of Earth nodded in agreement. To which Kakyuu added, "I as well accept your assistance on behalf of Kinmoku. Galaxia needs to be defeated before any more lives are lost."

"Well, that's good to hear, but I think there is something you need to see before we go any further with this alliance." the Air Force General replied, causing puzzled expressions to form on the faces of the group.

"What happened?" Makoto asked curiously.

"Two of my men were attacked outside of the shrine." O'Neill stated, causing sharp gasp from some in the group.

"Attacked?" Kakyuu replied. "By whom?

"I think it's best if you see for yourselves. Would you please follow me." and with that, both Jackson and O'Neill exited the brig with the now perplexed senshi in tow.

Wthin a few minutes the group arrived in one of Prometheus' hanger bays, where Kakyuu saw both Morrison and McKenzie being tended to by the warship's medical team. "Are they alright?" Kakyuu asked, as she began to worry about the two men who had befriended her when she first arrived in Japan.

"The doctors tell me they both have mild concussions, but they'll be alright." O'Neill replied, "But they are not the ones I wanted you to see."

Still puzzled by what was going on, the Senshi and Starlights soon came upon a group of armed soldiers who were standing as if they were guarding someone. But it was when the general motioned for the men to step aside, did the identity of attackers soon came to light.

"Uranus? Neptune?" Makoto exclaimed, as the two older senshi were basically hog tied next to a damage SUV. "Why am I not surprised?"

"What?" Uranus perked up, as she saw the entire contingent of the Inner senshi and the Starlights staring at her with a mixure of disbelief and amusment. "What are you doing here?"

"We should be asking you the same queation." Minako replied, her face showing that she was more amused than anything.

"Let me guess, you guys attacked O'Neill's men before you thought of asking them any questions, and as a result got your butts handed to you?" Rei asked accusingly, knowing very well that was the sort of thing both Uranus and Neptune would do. Uranus' silence was all the fire senshi needed to know that she was right.

"How were they able to capture you anyway?" Seyia asked the duo, as Uranus began to recall the events from earlier that night.

_**{ { FLASHBACK } }**_

"Hey dude, why you wearing a miniskirt?" Morrison asked out loud, as he pointed directly at Sailor Uranus. Something which caused both women to fall on their side rather dramatically.

"Hey! I'm a girl!" Uranus shouted back angrily.

"But you look and sound like a dude." Morrison replied, which only added to the awkwardness of the situation. But the exchange was short lived as Uranus lifted up the sword and said. "Enough of this! Time to end this!"

"Wait what?" Morrison replied, just as the senshi of the wind lept up and dove towards her intended target.

"Oh boy..." Morrison said to himself, as he saw the angry man in the miniskirt dive towards him with a rather ornate sword. But just before the senshi made contact with her target, a burst of blue energy struck the blond in her abdomen and sent her crashing to the ground unconscious.

Moments later another burst of blue energy struck Neptune before she could react and sent her to the ground as well.

Upon investigation, Morrison saw McKenzie in the passinger window holding a "Zat" gun and a serious expression on his face. He then turned to face his friend and asked, "Why is that guy wearing high heels and a miniskirt?"

"Uhhhhh... I don't think she's an he." Morrison replied, his face turing bright red. As Uranus' skirt had flipped up and were exposing parts of her body that the airman was certain he was not ment to see. "Think you can walk?"

"Yea, why?"

"Get the plastic hand cuffs and help me restrain them before they wake up." the Airman replied, "The general is gonna love this."

_**{ { END OF FLASHBACK } } **_

"You were taken out by just two men even after you attacked them?" Seyia asked with a slight grin, as the Starlight could not help but to enjoy the two senshi's misfortune. The blond's awkward silence was all the Starlight got in return, confirmed what he/she though.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Neptune asked Usagi, "And can someone please loose us!"

"Do you really know them?" O'Neill asked the Senshi. "Cause if not we could leave them on some island far away from you."

"We know them." Usagi replied, "General, this is Sailors Uranus and Neptune. Uranus, Neptune, This is General Jack O'Neill of the United States Air Force, and he has offered to help against Galaxia."

"What?" the two older senshi replied in unison. "They have?"

"Yes." Usagi replied, "and considering from what we have heard, we are going to need all the help we can get."

The two older Senshi just remained silent, as they allowed Usagi words to sink in. Just hours ago both Uranus and Neptune thought they were going after individuals who they believed were linked to Galaxia in some way, now it turns out they and the rest of the senshi were now joining forces to defeat Galaxia.

"Well... can you atleast untie us?" Uranus asked sheepishly, now becoming fully aware of her and her lover's situation. Sure that these two women were no longer a threat, the General motioned for one of the guards to cut the two women loose with a knife.

"So..." Uranus asked, as she and Neptune got up and rubbed their wrists where the restraints had been. "Where are we exactly?"

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

"Sailor Lead Crow's shine has disappeared!" A female voice said angrily, all be it with a hint of concern present in her words as she spoke. "The light of those who are rising against me is growing stronger! But why? Why are they gathering on this rual planet? I must hurry!"

"Sailor Galaxia-sama!" a new voice chirpped up, breaking the dark senshi away from her thoughts.

"Sailor Tin Nyanko, what is it?" Galaxia aked her underling, sounding annoyed by the interuption.

"Well... as a matter a fact... I came to let you know that I have found a real star seed..." the cat like senshi replied."

"What?" Galaxia said with a dark tone, causing Nyanko to jump a bit.

"Well... you see... I tried to steal the real star seed with Lead Crow." the Senshi lied, "But... the enemy was fighting back... and it was a big battle! We almost won but these weird lights and strange men with weapons showed up!"

"Is that right?" Galaxia replied, sounding not convinced that her senshi was telling the truth.

"Yes." Nyanko confirmed, "These men and their waepons killed Crow and almost captured me! But I was able to escape, but without the star seed. But I promise that I, Sailor Tin Nyanko will dedicate my life to getting a real star seed!"

"GO!" the evil senshi roared, allowing the grovelling cat senshi to run off to her mission. Leaving the demon to ponder her next move.

"Was that the real face of Galaxia?" Tin Nyanko asked herself, as she was now standing outside of her base. An overwhelming sense of fear falling over the senshi as she began to work out her next move. "It's not good to have seen it, I have to please her be stealing a star seed, but how? Even if I am able to find that same star seed, the other senshi could be there! Or even those strange men who attacked Crow."

For long minutes the Nyanko thought about just what she could do to find a star seed and please Galaxia. But just how?

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

"See, told you they would be speahless." Minako chirpped, as she and the rest of the senshi noticed the blank stares which had now formed on Uranus and Neptune's faces once they heard about the StarGate program and the exploits of the SGC team.

No sooner had the couple discovered that they were now on board the very same vessel they saw in Antarctica, they soon demanded to know everything about the StarGate and just far the USAF had gone with the program. To find out that someone else had done a much better job at protecting the Earth and by extension, their princess, was a very humbling experience for the two lovers and to make it worse, they had been captured by these very same men who they originally thought were the enemy.

"So... you have been doing this for almost a decade?" Neptune was the first to speak up, still in a state of semi shock.

"Yep." O'Neill replied casually, as if he was amused by the couple's reaction. "And we have done it five, maybe six times already."

"Seven actually." Jackson added on.

"But who's counting?"

"Teal'c is."

"Anyway, we're gonna have to work together if we are gong to defeat this Galaxia person." O'Neill explained.

"And so far both myself and your princess both believe that this is the best course of action to follow." Kakyuu spoke up, as she and Usagi could see the uncertain expressions forming on the two outer senshi's faces. Obviously the two women were still not sold on the idea of working with the General's people.

"Don't you two remember what we saw in Antarctica?" Usagi asked the duo, "Don't you remember what we saw these men and this vessel did to fight off that... Anubus guy? They were risking everything to protect the planet and now they are asking us to help them."

"And considering what Princess Kakyuu has told us about this Sailor Galaxia, working together may be our only option right now." O'Neill added, as he stood with both Kakyuu and Usagi.

Uranus and Neptune allowed what their princess and her new friends had said to sink in, and hoestly they were still hesitant to accept the General's offer. It was true that in Antarctica the two senshi saw these people fight against Anubis and ultimately defeat him. But that was against ships which were built by mortal hands, Galaxia was a evil which was far more dangerous that any hostile alien fleet.

But then again this SGC had defended the world on many occasions, even before Haruka and Michiru had dedicated their lives to being Uranus and Neptune. Not to mention that during the battle against Lead Crow, the two senshi were more than surprised when they saw O'Neill and his men running into the school and engaging the Animamate. Even more surprising was the fact that these men litterally seemed to appear out of no where and vanish once the fight was over. But just how were they able to find Usagi and her friends so quickly?

"I guess... we can work together." Uranus finally replied, all be it with a hint of hesitation in her voice as she spoke. Obviously the Senshi of the Sky was still not comfortable with the idea of teaming up with this group, especially since they seem to have a working relationship with the Starlight's princess. The Outer Senshi may not have liked this arragement and she was very certain that her lover shared the same feeling, but for now the two of them would just have to withhold their reservations and work along side their new allies.

"I guess we can work together until the threat of Galaxia is over." Neptune replied, sounding more accepting about the partnership. But inwardly she too had her reservations about the whole thing. "But I think Pluto should be here as well to hear what you have to say."

"I heard everything and I do believe that this is a wise course of action." A new voice filled the room and upon investigation, the group was startled to see Sailor Pluto standing on the other side of the room, but she was not alone.

For with her was the smallest member of the Sailor Senshi team, Sailor Saturn. Both O'Neill and Jackson were more than a bit surprised to see the two new Senshi suddenly appear on board the Prometheus. "Galaxia is an evil I have never witnessed before and I do believe that working together is the only option we may have if we are to defeat her." the senshi of time stated, as Saturn stood next to her with a rather serious yet determined looked on hher face.

"Uhhh... yea..." O'Neill replied, still trying to work out just how these two women made it on board the battlecruiser. As well as wondering why such an young child was being allowed to carry such a large weapon and wear a mini skirt. "Soooo... I am guessing that is everyone in your team who agrees?"

"Yes General!" Usagi replied.

"And I can assure you that you have the full support of myself and my Senshi as well." Kakyuu added.

"Then I guess it's official." O'Neill declared, as he began to address the group. "You now have the full support of StarGate Command and by extension, the United States Air Force."

"And your Air Force and StarGate have the support of two Sailor Senshi Teams." Makoto replied with a grin. "But we still need a way to detect Galaxia."

"I think we can help with that." Jackson spoke up. "The Prometheus has advanced systems on board which could be used detect any anomalous energy readings, if they appear."

"Are you certain that will work?" Taiki questioned, still uncertain about the whole idea.

"We used this technology to locate you at the school, so I think it could work again to locate Galaxia." Jackson replied, silencing the doubtful Starlight.

"It could work." Ami commented, as she took out her Mercury Computer. "Maybe if I can link my computer to your systems, maybe we can exchange information and possibly use it to detect Galaxia sooner, rather than later."

"Sounds crazy enough to work." O'Neill replied, "and I think I know someone who may be able help you.

Over the next couple hours the Sailor Senshi and the General began to discuss possible plans for attack when they eventually encountered Galaxia, as well as share what information they had already gathered. The Senshi were taken aback when they arrived on the Prometheus' bridge and saw the hulking mass that was the U.S.A.F. Daedalus floating a few kilometers in front and "above" the Prometheus. Making them all wonder just how many space ships did Earth really have.

Carter, who was on board the Daedalus as its tempoary commander, transferred to the Prometheus to assist Ami with interfacing her computer with the battlecruiser's systems. The plan was that with the two advanced vessels in orbit they would scan the Earth's surface, relay the information to Mercury's mini computer and by extension, allow the Senshi to react in case of another attack by Galaxia.

While this was going on, Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn decided to visit the two Airmen who Uranus and Neptune had attacked. After learning about their concussions. Fearing that the men's encounter with the other two Outer Senshi could cause some friction between O'Neill's men and themselves, Saturn used her healing ability on both Morrison and McKenzie. Not surprisingly, the two of them were amazed by the younger Senshi's abilities and thanked the pair for their help. Although both men were more focused on Sailor Pluto and as soon as the two senshi departed the infermary...

"Those legs tho..."

"I know right?"

Enventually the time came for the Senshi and the Starlights to return to Tokyo and were all promptly beamed back to Rei's home. But the Senshi's meeting with the SGC had proved to be positive, as the Senshi now knew that they had a new, powerful ally who had basically pledge their assistance to them. Kakyuu for her part, was pleased that her mission to find the legendary Tau'ri was a success and now had an alliance with them. But now was still not the time to breath easy.

Galaxia was still out there with her minions, and there was really no telling just what she had planned.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**A/N:** Confession... I originally planned to have a space battle with Galaxia or Tin Nyanko attack the Prometheus, nly to be driven off by the Daedalus, but somehow I could not see it making any sense if I did it now in the story. _

_Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review and tell me what you think. Nightstalker, signing out! _


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: **__Time for another update. And I know some of you have been waitingfor this for a little while. Anyway this story is turning out to be more complex than I thought it would, so cranking out chapters are not as easy as you would think. _

_So in an attempt to keep thinks simple, future chapters will vary in length from short to long. Hopefully this will allow me to update a little faster, but I also have a new job now and the nature of the work is rather unpredictable. So updates could go either way. _

_But enough talk, on to the story!_

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**{ Confrontation } **_

Despite all what had happened that night, Usagi was able to make it home before she could get into trouble with her parents for coming home so late. Then again O'Neill and his people wre nice enough to "beam" her and her friends directly to their homes, so they would not get into trouble for being out so late. After eating the dinner her mother made Usagi headed up stairs and got ready for bed, but as the young woman changed into her pajamas, her mind was still restless as a result of all which had happen during the day. Esspecially now that she and her friends were working with the American military against the same potential threat.

Usagi had been witness to many strange occurrences since she had become the guardian of love and justice, but in one day she and her friend had gone from facing death from an evil Senshi, to discovering the Earth had actual warships in space, to allying themselves with a military organization who also had a history of saving the world and the Galaxy at large. Ever since the events in Antarctica, Usagi had wondered if she and her friends would one day meet those who were involved in that battle. Now they had and were working together to defeat an enemy who could be thee most dangerous being either of them had ever faced.

Usagi may have been confident that General O'Neill and his team would be a great asset to have against Galaxia, but after what Kakyuu and Lead Crow had told them, the young blond could not help but to feel that such help would not be enough. '_If Mamo-chan was here...'_ Usagi thought to herself, as her mind soon drifted to thoughts about her loving boyfriend. It had been weeks since the two had said their goodbyes at the airport and he had yet to contact her from America, nor had she been able to contact him. Usagi did not know just how Mamoru would have reacted to the events of today, or just what he would say about the Star Gate Program, but she know that he would have agreed to team up. If he was there, Usagi knew he would try his best to comfort and encorage her.

But one other thing Usagi knew, was that Mamoru would want her to be strong for not only him, but her friends as well. Who now more than ever, needed her to be their leader. Sometimes Usagi wondered if she could ever live up to the Queen she would become in the future, but right now all she could do was hope that with the assistance of their ne friends, she and her senshi could stand a chance against this new enemy.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

"Usagi-chan! Let's go to school!" Minako's voice boomed out cheerfully, as both her and Rei stood outside their friend's home the following morning.

"Minako-chan! We're not elementary school students!" Rei scolded her blond friend.

"Why are you so embarrassed?" Minako shot back, before she continued to call out to Usagi. Completely unaware that their fellow senshi and leader was also quite embarrassed by Minako's actions. A little while later the three girls were together and were on their way to school.

"You don't have to escort me, you know." Usagi told her friends, felling slightly uncomfortable about it.

"Don't take it so lightly." Rei replied, "This Galaxia person has targeted your star seed, and we have not seen any of her minions since they attacked us yesterday."

"And you can't predict when they'll attack." Minako added on, all be it rather dramatically. "For example, they could be disguised as a man walking a dog!" the young blond declared, as she pointed as an man who himself was walking a dog.

"Or they might pretend to be a nice woman putting out the trash!" Rei added on, as she pointed an an woman who was just throwing away some trash.

"Furthermore, they might be watching, pretending to be a repair man on top of an electrical pole!" Minako declared, as she pointed to a now very confused utility worker on a near by pole.

"Or... they could be in that black truck which have been following us since we left my house." Usagi finally replied, as the trio soon caught sight of a black Nissian Patrol with heavy tint. Suddenly as if on que, the SUV came along side the girls and one of the tinted windows rolled down to reveal a man with dark skin and sun glasses. Who then proceeded to hand Minako an envelop, before the vehicle drove off.

"Well... that was odd." Rei commented, as Minako opened said envelop and began to read it.

"What does it say?" Usagi asked curiously.

"Looks like General O'Neill also decided to give you an escort too." Minako replied. "Those men work for the General and apparently they have been ordered to keep an eye on you as well."

"I guess being allies with these Americans have some pros to it." Rei replied, as the trio continued their walk. Completely unaware that the "man" on the pole, was not exactly who he appeared to be.

"They have pretty good instincts!" Seyia commented from his position on the utility pole, as the Starlight watched the trio walk off.

When the group arrived at the school, they met up with both Makoto and Ami, who would basically be taking over Rei's escort duty as she went to a diffirent school. Usagi though that with Ami amd Makoto, they would be a bit more rational. But that did not turn out to be the case...

"What... is all... this...?" a now wide eyed Usagi asked, as she stared at the contents layed out before her.

"A club, tear gas and a talisman from the Hikawa Shrine." Ami replied, "Use them to protect yourself."

"We'll definitely protect you, Usagi-chan!" Makoto declared. Usagi for her part was taken by what she was seeing and hearing. Not to mention she was still trying to figureout just how her friends were able to get their hands on Tear Gas.

"What's this whistle?" the odango blond asked, as she picked it up and blew hard on it. There was a moment of eerie silence before the ground began to shake and what looked like a dust storm began to cut through Tokyo. Moments later the doors leading into the classroom slid open and a very winded Rei Hino stood there breathing heavily.

"Did you call?" the Shinto Preistest managed to gasp out, as the rest of the girls just stood there and sweat dropped. Meanwhile across the street from the school...

"Did you see that?" Morrison asked his friend, as he and McKenzie sat within their SUV.

"What the hell was that thing?" the other airman replied, he too was for a loss of words at p

"Morrison, McKenzie... what is your status?" a new voice asked over the duo's radio. "Scaners just picked up some seismic activity in your location."

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

As the school day__progressed, Usagi found herself subjected to a security detail which could rival that of the American Secret Service. As her friends continued to keep a close on her, both figurtively and litterally. It was not that Usagi did not appreciate what her friends were doing for her, it was just that she did not feel comfortable with them acting the way they were. As a matter a fact, the young blond thought that it was a bit too much.

"We have to be ready for "If's."" Makoto reminded her friend.

"We can't be too careful, that's the key!" Minako added.

"But I think you guys will also get into trouble." Usagi reminded them, but to no avail. It was very clear to see that her friends were very serious about her safety, even during lunch time. It was quite possibly the first time in a long while Usagi did not feel hungry.

While this was going on, both McKenzie and Morrison kept an eye on the high school from their new SUV. Like the night before, the two airmen were dressed in civilian attire but under their close were kevlar vest. While a P90 and three clips of ammunition were located under their seats just incase things got hot. "So how long you think we're gonna be in Japan for?" McKenzie asked, as he used a pair of binoculars to spy on the upper levels of the school.

"I don't know man." Morrison replied, before an odd expression formed on his face. "I just realized something."

"Yea, what's that?"

"We are two grown men spying on a school looking on several teen girls." Morrison replied. "This is just seven levels of wrong."

"Hey look." McKenzie suddenly said, as he saw some of the girls they had seen this morning leaving the compound. "They're missing one."

"Think she's still in the school?"

"Possibly." the older male replied, as he continued to watch the girls leave. "Our orders are to keep an eye on them."

"So I stay behind and you follow the rest of the group?" Morrison suggested, to which the other airman nodded.

"Contact me when you've sighted her. I'll keep an eye on the rest of the group." McKenzie replied, before Morrison got out of the vehicle and took up position just out of sight of anyone who would have seen him. But as he took out his binocculars to continue his observation of the school, Morrison soon spotted an very familiar individual entering the building.

As this was going on, Usagi was on the rooftop of the school and looking down on the near by football pitch. A sad expression forming on her beautiful face as she began to think about her boyfriend. During the day, Usagi's friends made the unintentional blunder of bringing up the fact that Mamoru was not around to protect her. Something which made Usagi feel as if she was completely helpless without him and in some ways, she felt that way.

She missed Mamoru so very much and wondered just why he had not contacted her. Tears began to roll down her cheeks, it was very clear to see that Usagi was feeling very lonely at this point.

"You said you were alright, now you're crying you're lonely!" a new voice suddenly spoke up with a menacing tone. "Aren't you weird!"

Looking up, Usagi saw a young woman with black hair talking to her. "Who are you?"

"MEOW!" the strange woman exclaimed, as her school uniform was replaced with a black cat like uniform.

"At last, it's just the two of us!"

"Actually... it's just the three of us." a new voice cut in and upon investigation, Sailor Tin Nyanko something she was not expecting. For standing on the other side of the roof top was one of the very same men who had tried to tackle her the day before.

"What are you doing here!" the dark senshi screached out, obviously upset that her would be ambush of Sailor Moon had not gone to plan.

"I was about to ask you the same thing!" Morrison replied in Japanese, his P90 drawn and switched to semi-automatic. "Step away from the young woman and you will not get hurt!"

"I think not! Tin Nyanko roared, as she launched a ball of energy at the airman. Morrison managed to dodge the blast and return fire with his sub machine gun, but Nyanko was quick and was able to dodge the assault.

"You're good." the evil senshi admitted, "but try this on for size!" she screamed, as multiple blast came from her golden bracelets. Causing Morrison to duck behind a wall for cover, the golden orbs passing very close to the airmen, as he was not sure what would happen id one of them were to hit him. But just as it looked as if the evil senshi would get the upper hand, a rose flew out and stuck Nyanko on her wrist, causing her to flinch in pain.

On the ground, Usagi _(Now Transformed into Sailor Moon by this point) _saw a red rose embedded into the roof and for a split moment, the senshi thought it was her one true who had attacked.

"If you hurt any of my friends, I will not forgive you!" Seyia declared, as he stood above the door leading onto the roof.

"That's funny, what can you do?" Nyanko sneared, as she look on that the younf man.

"Fighter Star Power, MAKE UP!" Seyia shouted out and in a specticle of light, Sailor Starfighter stood in his place.

"What the f**K?" Morrison declared as he saw Seyia transform from a male to a female. A sentiment which was both shared by Tin Nyanko and to some extent, Sailor Moon.

"Star... Serious... LASER!" Starfighter declared, as bolts of silver energy lanced out and sent the evil senshi flying back. "Now, Sailor Moon!"

"Right!" the Senshi/ Moon Princess replied, before she brought out her septor and called out... " Sliver Moon! Crystal ….. Power... Kiss!" Golden beams of light lashed out and struck the now frightened Animamate, but what happened next surprised everyone who saw.

One of the gold bracelets on Nyanko's wrist shattered and as it did, half of the Senshi's uniform turned from black, to white. But before anyone could get answers, a glass box telephone booth appeared and allowed the Animamate to escape.

An eerie silence fell upon the roof top, as both Starfighter and Morrison approached Sailor Moon, who herself had collapsed onto her knees. The weather beginning to change as id to mimic the emotions Sailor Moon was feeling at that point. "Kid, you alright?" the dark skinned airman asked the young woman, as both he and the Starlight could see the distressed expression on hr face. Obviously Tin Nyanko's attack had an major effect on the senshi.

"Usagi!" Sailor Mars' voice called out, as she and the rest of the senshi ran over to her to see if their friend was alright. Followed by McKenzie who had is P90 in hand.

"Usagi-chan! Are you alright?" questioned the Senshi of Fire asked, "Did she hurt you?"

Sailor Moon just looked up at her friend for a moment, the tears starting to well up in her eyes, before the blond senshi held Mars in a tight embrace, softly sobbing into her shoulder as she did. "It's okay, It's okay..." Mars reasured her friend, as the rest of the senshi came in to comfort her. Starfighter and the two Airmen decided that now would be a good time to give the girls some space, but as they move back, the Starlight turned to Morrison and said...

"Uh... thank you."

"Thanks... but for what?" Morrison asked, curious as to why this man... or woman, was thanking him.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on her." Starfighter replied, "I don't kmow just how long she would have lasted aganst Tin Nyanko.

"Uh.. yea. Don't mention it." the airman replied. "I think now is a good time to contact General O'Neill and inform him of just what happened."

"Yea, you may want to do that." the Starlight agreed, as they looked on at the Sailor Senshi. Just as the rain began to fall.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**A/N: **And there you go, what did you think? Like I said in the beginning, the chapters will now vary in length and in this case, it was short. I just hope it was enough to satisfy those of you who are following it. _

_Anyway I just want to point out that I do have a FaceBook page now and if you want to giv it a "Like" and follow me, then I suggest that you go to my other story to get the link. I'm not posting anything on it yet until I feel I get enough followers, but still feel free to leace a message on the wall and I will reply. But until next time, Nightstalker signing out! _


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N:**__ And you thought I had abandoned this story, you should know me by now. Well 2016 is finally over and we can all agree that it was a horrible year and it deserves to be forgotten. But it a new year and all we can do is hope its a better one. (Cause we all know we deserve it) _

_Anyway after a long hiatus I am back with a new chapter and I hope it was worth the wait. So without further ado... _

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**{ Cat Scratch... }**_

The rain was still falling heavily, as both the Senshi and the SGC team regrouped at the Hikawa Jinja. Usagi had not spoken much since Tin Nyanko's attack at the school and had largely remained silent, as she and her friends made their way back to the Shrine in the Starlights mini-van. Rei and the other girls would ask their friend if she was alright and she would say yes, but Usagi's face told everyone who saw her, that Tin Nyanko's attack that she was not. Nor was it the only thing on her mind.

As the evening progressed the rain had eased up, both Morrison and McKenzie were now outside of the shrine with their P90s hidden under their jackets so as to not alarm anyone who may have seen them. Both men had radioed in to General O'Neill about their encounter with Tin Nyanko and had now taken up sentry duty just in case the evil senshi decided to attack again. Both battlecruisers in orbit were now attempting to locate aforementioned senshi with their advanced sensors while the airmen stood guard outside the shrine. But Morrison and McKenzie were not alone in their task, as the Starlights _(Now in their male form) _had also joined both men outside and were now helping to secure the grounds.

Seiya him/herself had joined Morrison near the rear of the buildings and had struck up a small conversation with the airman to pass the time. Taki was with McKenzie near the temple entrance which over looked the street below, while Yeten was inside with the rest of the senshi and Kakyuu.

Seiya was thankful for Morrison's actions at the school, as the lead Starlight knew that the one thinh which may have saved both her and Usagi's from Tin Nyanko, was Morrison directing her attention towards him. Something which gave Usagi time to transform and attack the evil senshi as well. But Tin Nyanko was still on the loose and there was still a strong possibility that the dark senshi could attack once again.

"How things on your end?" McKenzie's voice crackled over the Airman's ear piece.

"All clear." Morrison replied. "You?"

"Same." the other airman replied. "Have any of the girls come out?"

"Negative, they're still inside. Think they're still shaken up by what happened to their friend."

"Wouldn't doubt it." Morrison agreed. "I'll check in in 20 minutes."

"So when is your General supposed to return?" Seiya suddenly asked, as the American ended his conversation with his team mate.

"I dont know." Morrison replied. "He's still on board the Prometheus."

"Doing what?" the Starlight asked, sounding confused. "Shouldn't he be down here?"

"Knowing the General, he's more than likely talking with the rest of his senior staff." the airman explained. "Trying to figure how to locate that senshi that attacked us earlier. I thought all you senshi were good guys... er, girls?"

"Not all of us are." the Starlight said with a somber tone to his/her voice. "Those who serve Galaxia are not true senshi, no senshi would ever serve a demon like Galaxia willingly."

"And now one of them is still out there waiting for her chance to strike again." Morrison commented. "So all we can do for now is sit and wait."

"Excuse me, but are you busy?" a new voice spoke up and upon investigation, the airman saw one of the young women who he and Seiya were protecting.

"Um... no... uh, Hino-san right?" Morrison asked the teen.

"Correct." the Miko replied, before glanced at the Starlight and asked. "Can we speak alone?"

"Um, sure. Would you excuse us?" Morrison asked his companion for the day, to which Seiya agreed and went to another part of the Temple grounds. "So, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Actually... it is more of a request." Rei stated, before she asked "I... we, I mean the rest of the team, want to know if it would be possible to locate someone in America?"

"Excuse me?" the airman replied, not sure just where the young woman was going with this. "Who do you guys want us to find?"

The miko just sighed heavily before she said, "Usagi... she has a boyfriend who went off to your country to study, but he has not returned any of her calls since he left."

"And I guess she really missing him right now and after all that has happened, finding out if he is alright might change her mood a bit?" Morrison asked with an arched eye brow. The miko for her part just nodded and replied, "It would mean a lot to her... and me. I just want to her happy."

"I guess you love that girl like a sister, huh?"

"Very much so." Rei replied, feeling a bit embarrassed for asking the American this favor.

"When General O'Niell returns, you can talk to him about who you want us to find, okay?" Morrison told the young woman, hoping that it would please her. Rei smiled a bit with a nod before she replied, "Thank you."

"Speaking of which, how's your friend doing now? Still shaken up after the attack?"

"She'll be fine." Rei replied, "Usagi-chan is a lot strong than she looks."

"Well, that's good to hear." Morrison commented, as he proceeded to look over the grounds. "I'm also guessing that you girls would be heading home soon?"

"Well the rest of them will be, I actually live here." the Miko replied. "I guess I better head back to see hoe everyone is doing."

"Yea, you do that." the airman replied, just as the miko made her way back inside and entered her house.

"You know, you can stop pretending like you were not listening in." the Airman called out to one of the near by trees. Sure enough a large mass that was Seiya himself, fell out of the brush rather ungracefully and landed hard on his/her rear end.

"Ho... how did you know I was up there?" the Starlight exclaimed, as he/she picked herself off the ground.

"That's for me to know, and for you to never know." Morrison replied. "and besides if you are gonna hide, you may want to make sure that your pony tail ain't sticking out like a sore thumb."

"Oh... yea." Seiya said sheepishly, as she/he fixed their hair. "So... Usagi-chan has a boyfriend?"

"Look like you heard right." the airman replied. "and I am guessing that upsets you?"

"Maybe a little bit." Seiya replied, feeling a bit dejected.

"You liked her, didn't you?" Morrison asked accusingly, as he eyed the young man/woman before him. Completely defeated, Seiya had no choice but to reply. "Is it that obvious?"

"Kid, you're not the first one to be blinded by love, you certainly won't be the last." Morrison replied. "And you certainly not the first one to fall for another man's girlfriend."

"So what should I do?"

"Honestly, I can't really tell you." the older male informed the Starlight. "You just got to do what you think is the best course of action, now that you know what is going on in her personal life."

"What would you do if you were in that situation?" the Starlight pressed on, hoping beyond hope that this man could give him some advice.

"Honestly, if I would interested in a woman who I later found out she already had a boyfriend, I would just back off and move on." Morrison answered truthfully. "But that's just me."

"Thanks..." the Starlight replied flatly, feeling more dejected than before. Obviously Morrison's words did little to quell his/her's feeling of disappointment. The rest of that evening was thankfully uneventful and soon it was time for the rest of the girls to head home. Seeing that there was still an evil senshi loose in the city, General O'Niell had both McKenzie and Morrison drop each senshi home with their armored up SUV.

But while the two airmen were now providing escort for the Sailor Senshi, the two Battlecruisers in orbit were busily scanning the Japanese home islands for signs of Sailor Tin Nyanko. As this was going oni, O'Neill was using his position witnin the U.S. Military to locate a certain individual. Not to long after the girls had been returned home, Morrison told the General about the request placed forward by one of the Senshi.

Not wanting to disappoint, O'Neill made a few calls and was able to get into contact with the very same university he had been told about. The General knew just how hard University life could be and believed that this boy has been swampt with school work, hense the reason for him not being able to resopnd to his girlfriend. But from what he was told, the Student known as Mamoru Chiba did not arrive before classes even began. As a matter a fact, their was no record of a Mamoru Chiba even entering the United States. Just what had happened to this individual? It was as if he vanished into thin air as soon as he entered the aircraft. Something which was not out of the relm of possibility considering what the StarGate program had delt with in the past.

The question now was just how he was going to break the news to the Sailor Senshi, even more so, just how would they would take the news.

"General, you're needed on the bridge." a voice suddenly spoke through the com system.

"O'Neill here," the General replied. "Do you have something?"

"Sir, the Daedalus is reporting that they have picked up an odd energy reading in the Tokyo metropolitan area." the airman on the other end replied. "We've triangulated the location where the signal was strongest."

"Understood, I'm on my way." O'Niell replied, before he got up from his desk and made his way towards the bridge.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

It was just after 1:00 am as a black Toyota Land Cruiser pulled up in what looked like an old industrial complex and switched off its engine. Moments later General O'Neill and his party for that night exited the armored SUV with their P90s now fitted with supperssors, so as to not alert anyone if they were used. The Japanese government may have known about the SGC, but it would not be good if the locals were suddenly heard weapons fire. But the P90s were not the only weapons the General and his mean had at there disposal.

For each of them were armed with a Zat'nik'tel, or "Zat" as it was more commonly called by SGC off world personnel. For countless centuries this weapon was used by one of the Galaxy's deadliest empires to subjugate and murder billions. But in the hands of the Tau'ri, it had been an efffective tool to stun an enemy rather than kill them. Making them the perfect weapon for what O'Neill had planned for tonight, as the SGC's objective was to capture the individual known as Tin Nyanko.

The hope was that is O'Neill and his men could capture the rouge senshi, then mabey they would be able to get more information about Galaxia. A task easier said than done, as the General had no illusions that this operation would go as plan or that this senshi would be willing to just give up and surrender. To make the situation even more complicated, O'Neill had decided that this mission would strictly an Air Force affair. The General didn't want to aske too much from his new allies and decided that it would be best to keep the Senshi out of unnecessary harm, not to mention that it WAS a school night after all and her doubted that these girls would want to be waken up at such an ungodly hour.

"Do you have anything?" O'Neill asked Col. Carter, who for tonight had joined the General's group in Japan and was now in posession of a small scanner.

"I do, but its faint." the officer replied, as she looked on at the screen. "It's possible that who ever it is we are looking for may either be resting or..."

"Setting us up for an ambush." the General finished, knowing very well that it was a strong possibility. "Morrison, you go with Carter, Jackson and McKenzie you're with me. Remember we want this individual alive, so I advise you switch to P90 as a last resort."

"Yes sir." the rest of the group replied, before they went their seperate ways to search for their target. Completely unaware that their actions were being watch by four sets of eyes.

"These Americans are a curious bunch." Uranus commented, as she and the rest of the Outer Senshi stood on a near by roof top and looked down at the SGC team. "They ask for an alliance with us, now they go off on their own to do what ever."

"Now Uranus, now is not the time to judge." Pluto commented. "Need I remind you that it was not so long ago that we operated in the same way."

"But at least we know the danger involved with who we were up against." Neptune replied. "If this Galaxia is as dangerous as we were told, then they should not have come here alone."

"I don't know, they were able to capture both you and Uranus." Saturn said with a giggle, causing Pluto to smile. While the two lovers blushed in embarrassment at the memory. "So what do we do know?"

"Lets just keep an eye on them for now, sooner or later they will need our help." Uranus replied, as the group continued to watch from their vantage point.

Meanwhile back in the warehouse, the group by this point had split up and had begun to search the building. The air was cold thick with the sent of rust and urban decay, as the building itself had not been used in years. The only light which illuminated the darkened space came from both the streetlamps which shown through the dirty windows and the small LED flashlights which were mounted on the P90s. The only things which could be heard at the moment were faint sounds of traffic which came from the near by elevated roadway which passed over the structure, as well as the sound of heavy breathing.

"Sorry sir, sinuses." McKenzie apoligized. "Dust is not my friend right now."

"Don't forget to pop a cold tablet when we return to the hotel."

"Yes sir." the embarrassed airman replied, as the group continued to scan the building for their target. Long minutes passed as the Air Force contingent continued their sweep of the structure, the sensors on the warships in orbit may have been able to locate Nyanko, but for some reason the scanner which Carter had brought with her was not working as it should. But it still was able to detect the same energy readings both the Prometheus and Daedalus had picked up just hours earlier.

By 2:45 am, the two teams had regrouped and were now getting ready to search the final section of the building which was located in the lower levels. With Morrison and McKenzie taking point, the group slowly entered the lower levels with weapons in hand. Just like above the air was thick with dust and urban decay, as the beams of light penetrated the darkness in search of the evil Senshi. Suddenly, the silence was broken with the sounds of voices coming from the other end of the level. They sounded like as if they were arguing with one another, but the strange thing was, it sould as if the voices came from the same person.

Immediately, O'Neill motioned to the airmen to kill their lights and switch to the Zats, as their goal was to capture the Senshi. Silently the group moved towards the room where the voices were coming from and as they did, they began to hear the most peculiar coversation going on.

"_I have to stop, I have to warn them!" _

"NO!I will get that star seed for Galaxia-sama, if its the last thig I do!"

"_N... NO! I can't do this anymore! I don't want to hurt anyone anymore!" _

"I can and I will! For Galaxia!"

"What the hell is going on?" the general muttered to himself, as the banter inside continued. But as soon as O'Neill peaked through the crack in the door, the Air Force general was greeted with a sight he did not expect. For inside the room was Sailor Tin Nyanko, the individual they were looking for but something was off.

The senshi herself looked as if she was in pain, as her hands were holding her head as if she was suffering through the mother of all head aches as she argued with herself. But the thing which stood out the most, was the fact that her "outfit" _(and O'Neill used that term loosely) _was diffirent. Litterally half of it was pure white, while the other half was the normal jet black. Just what was going on with her?

But it was at that point the confused senshi spotted her unwanted guest and snapped. "YOU!" the woman bellowed out, before sending out a bolt of energy. O'Neill and his men just moving out of the way just moments before said bolt demolished the door way and wall which seperated them.

"_Oh no! I'm so sorry!" _The senshi cried out before wincing in pain and yelling, "I won't miss this time!"

Again another bilt of energy lashed out, narrowly striking McKenzie and impacting the concrete in the area the airmen once was. In that moment, O'Neill pulled out his Zat and fired a shot at the distracted enemy, but the cat like senshi was able to jump out of the way with a back flip and shot out another beam of energy at the air force general.

By this point it had become a running battle between the SGC team and the enemy senshi, as the fight had moved to the ground level. Nyanko using the open space to her advantage, as the cat like senshi lept from point to point in an attempt to confuse her would be assailents. But every so often, O'Neill and his people would would notice that the Animamates would act as if she was willingly trying to get her self shot, only to leap out of the way at the very last minute and attack. One minute she would be cold and ruthless, only to suddenly turn heel and become regretful and almost frightful of what she was doing.

Another blast of energy struck some old barrels, sending them flying. One of which struck Morrison hard on his left side and sent him tumbling across the floor. Within moments the senshi was standing over the unconscious airman and looked as if she was about to finish him off, but what happened next gaught every one who saw off guard.

Tin Nyanko suddenly held her head in her gloved hands and screamed out in pain, as her body arched forward in an almost unnatural way.

"_N... NO! I... don't want to hurt him... I..." _

"NO! I... MUST..."

"_NO! I will... not..." _

"I..." all the while this was going on, the bracelet on her wrist began to glow brightly as the animamate fought with herself. It was during this, a blue beam of energy lashed out and struck the confused senshi in her back. The young woman instanly falling on the ground, eyes closed and unconscious.

"Morrison, you alright?" General O'Neill asked the down Airman, as he ran up to him and knelt down to help the young man up.

"I dont think anything's broken." Morrison replied. "Did we get her?"

"Yea, we did." the General replied, just has Carter, Jackson and McKenzie moved in and secured the motionless form of Tin Nyanko with plastic restraints. "I want you to go with McKenzie and Carter on board the Daedelus and get checked out."

"Yes sir." Morrison replied, before he went off to rejoin the aforementioned group.

"You know, you can come out of hiding and show yourselves now!" O'Neill called out into the darkness. "I know you're there."

As if on cue, the entire contingent of the Outer Senshi emergend from shadows with Uranus in the lead. "How did you know we were watching you?" the tall blond asked.

"I've been in contact with the Daedalus and they told me that there were four more signitures with us. Signitures which matched Usagi and her friends when we first found them." the general explained. "That and the Cherry Blossoms McKenzie found before we entered the building let us know it you were here. By the way, how come those pettals always seem to appear when the two of you two are around?"

A now stunned and slightly embarrassed Uranus and Neptune just stood there in silence, with slight shades of red appearing in their faces. Saturn just giggled a bit as Pluto asked "So what do you plan to do with her?"

"When she comes out of it, we're gonna see if we can get any information out of here that could help us against Galaxia." O'Neill replied. "Which is easier said than done."

"I think we can help in that reguard." the Time Goddess sudddenly anounced. "But it will have to be done tomorrow."

"Very well, but what time shal we meet up?"

"Don't worry, we will." and with that, the Outer Senshi melted back into the shadows. Leaving the SGC team behind to finish up task of securing and transporting their new prisoner.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**A/N: **There it is, what do you think? Yes I know it had been months sincle I last updated, I just hope the wait was worth it. As always leave a review and tell me what you think. Until next time... _


End file.
